Witch Tales
by Niagara14301
Summary: "Witch Tales" is a group of stories involving Lucinda and her witch friends.
1. Chapter 1

Witch Tales - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Chapter 1: A Day Off**

Notes: this is a story set in the future during Sofia and Lucinda's teenage years, and starts shortly after the ending of "The Rescue".

**A clear calendar**

At Enchancia Castle, King Roland had a day off. He originally had a few light appointments scheduled for that day, but those who were scheduled to see King Roland that day had to reschedule for various reasons.

"What to do?" Roland thought to himself. He would have spent the free time with family, but most of the family members had business of their own that day - all except Lucinda who, like Roland, also had a day off.

Roland went up to Lucinda's bedroom, and knocked on the door.

"Come in" a eighteen-year-old Lucinda invited.

Roland walked through the door.

"Dad" Lucinda smiled. "What may I do for you?"

"I've found myself with an unexpected day off" Roland smiled. "I was wondering if we could spend the day together?"

"I'd like that, Dad" Lucinda answered with a smile.

**Spending some time in Dunwitty**

Roland and Lucinda took a royal coach into the Village of Dunwitty, and then walked around taking in the local sights. As they walked, Roland and Lucinda had a pleasant time talking to each other. People smiled as they watched Roland and Lucinda happily talking to each other - a father and daughter who loved each other very much.

It soon came time for lunch.

"Lucinda?" Roland asked. "Do you know of any good eating establishments around here?".

"Actually, I do" Lucinda smiled.

Lucinda took Roland to the Dunwitty village square, and the two soon wound up at the restaurant owned by the Starwell family.

"You'll love this place, Dad" Lucinda smiled. "Adair's parents own it".

"Ah!" Roland smiled. "Your mother has told me about this place. Let's go in".

Roland and Lucinda walked into the restaurant, and were greeted by Lucinda's Witch friend, eighteen-year-old Adair Starwell.

"King Roland, Princess Lucinda" Adair smiled. "You honor us with your presence. Let me show you to one of our best tables".

Adair seated Roland and Lucinda at a table, and handed each a menu. In a few minutes, Adair returned.

"Are you ready to order?" Adair asked.

"Yes, Adair" Roland smiled. "I'll have the Salmon. And what would you like, Lucinda?".

"I'll have the Meat Loaf" Lucinda replied with a smile.

In a little while, Adair brought out Roland and Lucinda's orders. Roland and Lucinda had a pleasant time dining together, and talking to each other during the meal. It warmed the hearts of those eating in the restaurant.

Two women were among those eating in the restaurant, and saw Roland and Lucinda.

"King Roland is such a kind man" one of the women whispered. "He loves his children very much".

"And Princess Lucinda is a fine young woman, and a fine Princess" the other woman whispered. "She does Enchancia proud".

Roland and Lucinda finished their meal. Adair then walked up.

"How was everything?" Adair asked.

"The Salmon was excellent" Roland smiled.

"As was the Meat Loaf" Lucinda said with a smile.

"Our complements to your father" Roland smiled at Adair. "He's an excellent chef".

"Thank you, King Roland" Adair beamed with pride.

After Roland had paid the bill, he and Lucinda were just about to leave when Adair called over to Lucinda.

"See you on Lammas Day?" Adair asked.

"I'll be there, Adair" Lucinda smiled.

Roland and Lucinda walked out of the restaurant, and started down the street.

"That's right" Roland started. "Lammas Day is coming up - the Witch and Warlock celebration of the end of summer growth and the beginning of the autumn harvest".

"It's one of my favorite celebrations" Lucinda smiled. "There's always so much to see and do on Lammas Day - food, drink, and all kinds of fun".

Roland and Lucinda continued down the street until they reached the village apothecary shop.

"I should stop in here for a few minutes" Lucinda said.

Roland and Lucinda walked into the apothecary shop. It was the same shop that Lucinda's birth parents had owned when they were alive. It was now owned by Mr. and Mrs. Vanoor, a Warlock and Witch that Lucinda knew.

"King Roland, Princess Lucinda" Mrs. Vanoor greeted with a smile. "It's good to see you again".

"It's good to see you as well, Mrs. Vanoor" Roland smiled back.

"What may I do for you today?" Mrs. Vanoor asked.

"Do you have any Lameer Root in stock?" Lucinda asked.

"Yes, we do" Mrs. Vanoor answered. "How much would you like?".

"A pound will do nicely" Lucinda answered.

"Lameer Root?" Roland inquired.

"It's a magical root with special healing abilities" Lucinda answered. "Sofia and I are running a bit low, so we decided the next time one of us was in the village, we'd get some more".

At that moment, a twelve-year-old girl walked into the shop. It was Cayley Vanoor, Mr. and Mrs. Vanoor's daughter.

"Cayley" Lucinda smiled.

"Lucinda" Cayley smiled back as she and Lucinda hugged.

"It's good to see you again, Cayley" Lucinda smiled. "How was your first year at Hogwarts?"

"The first year was great" Cayley answered. "I'm in Hufflepuff House".

"An excellent house" Lucinda observed.

"It's good to see you again, Cayley" Roland smiled.

"It's good to see you too, King Roland" Cayley smiled back.

As Cayley, Lucinda, and Roland talked, a white owl flew in and landed on Cayley's shoulder.

"Lucinda, King Roland" Cayley started, "this is Lynette, my owl".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lynette" Lucinda smiled.

"The pleasure is mine, Princess Lucinda" Lynette replied. "Cayley has told me a lot about you".

"All good I hope?" Lucinda grinned.

"Cayley admires both you and Princess Sofia very much" Lynette answered.

Roland smiled as Lucinda talked to Lynette. He knew that Lucinda's amulet allowed her to talk to animals. Cayley was also able to talk to animals, thanks to a pendant that Lucinda and Sofia had enchanted to allow Cayley to talk to animals.

"Here's your Lameer Root, Princess Lucinda" Mrs. Vanoor smiled as she handed the Lameer Root to Lucinda.

"Excellent" Lucinda smiled as she paid for the root. "By the way, are the three of you going to Lammas Day?".

"We wouldn't miss it for the world" Mrs. Vanoor replied with a smile.

"See you there" Lucinda smiled as she and Roland left the shop. Lucinda and Roland then walked back toward their carriage.

"What would you like to do now, Dad?" Lucinda asked.

"How about some skeet shooting?" Roland suggested.

"Sounds good" Lucinda smiled.

**Back at the castle**

Back at Enchancia Castle, Roland had the back area of the castle set up for skeet shooting. Roland then selected a rifle.

"Take your pick, Lucinda" Roland invited as he pointed at some rifles.

"Actually, I'll use this" Lucinda smiled as she pulled out her sterling silver wand.

"Ah!" Roland smiled. "Witch skeet. I've heard of it".

"Witch skeet?" Baileywick asked.

"It's like traditional skeet shooting, but a wand is used instead of a rifle" Lucinda answered. "We in the magical community use Witch skeet to keep our skills sharp".

Roland brought up his rifle, then said "pull!". Baileywick fired off a clay skeet. Roland aimed his rifle and fired, hitting the clay skeet, and shattering it.

"Nice shot, Dad!" Lucinda smiled as she raised her wand. "Pull!".

Baileywick fired off another clay skeet. Lucinda aimed her wand and fired. The shot from the wand hit the clay skeet, shattering it.

"Excellent shot, Lucinda" Roland smiled.

Roland and Lucinda took turns shooting clay skeets, with each having much success.

"You know who would like this?" Roland asked Lucinda.

"Who?" Lucinda responded.

"Your mother" Roland smiled.

Lucinda thought for a moment. Was it possible that Roland knew about Miranda's past?

"Don't worry, Lucinda" Roland smiled. "I know all about Saint Trinian's. Your mother told me all about it after the autumn bash. She thought I should know about her past".

"And you didn't get angry?" Lucinda cautiously asked.

"Not at all" Roland replied with a grin. "Truth be told, I was a little wild and crazy myself as a teenager. Afterall, where do you think James gets it from?".

Roland and Lucinda grinned at each other at that point, then continued with the skeet shooting. As Roland aimed at a just fired clay skeet, a rifle shot came from behind Roland and Lucinda, shattering the clay skeet in the process. Both of them turned around to see ... Miranda.

"Sorry, Rolie" Miranda smiled. "I just couldn't resist".

Roland smiled at Miranda as he walked over and hugged her. Lucinda smiled at the touching scene.

"Would you mind if we made this a threesome?" Miranda smiled at Lucinda.

"I'd love that, Mom" Lucinda smiled back.

As Roland took another shot, Lucinda turned to Miranda.

"So?" Lucinda started, "does Dad know everything about Saint Trinian's?"

"Yes, sweetheart" Miranda answered with a smile. "He knows about my past there, your helping Saint Trinian's, and you, I, Sofia, and Amber attending the autumn bash. I thought he should know. And, to tell you the truth, he got a kick out of it".

Miranda stopped for a moment, then continued. "By the way, when late autumn comes, keep your calendar open - you, I Sofia, and Amber will be going to this year's autumn bash at Saint Trinian's" Miranda grinned.

"Lucinda - your turn" Roland said.

"Pull!" Lucinda said as she aimed her wand at the clay skeet. As the clay skeet flew in the air, Lucinda fired her wand, shattering the skeet.

"Nicely done" Miranda commented.

It was then Miranda's turn. "Pull!" Miranda directed. As the clay skeet sailed through the air, Miranda aimed her rifle at the skeet, and fired. The skeet then shattered.

"Fine shot, Miranda" Roland smiled.

"Thank you, Rolie" Miranda smiled back.

Roland, Miranda, and Lucinda spent the rest of the afternoon shooting skeets, then having a pleasant conversation while sitting outside in the back area of the castle. It had been a very nice, relaxing day which Lucinda had spent with two people she loved dearly.

**Author's notes**

For more about Saint Trinian's, see my stories "Lucinda's Weekend" and "A Night at Saint Trinian's".

Hogwarts, and Hufflepuff House, are from "Harry Potter".


	2. Chapter 2

Witch Tales - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Chapter 2: ****Lammas Day**

Notes: this is a story set in the future during Sofia and Lucinda's teenage years, and starts a short while after Chapter 1 of "Witch Tales". I want to thank jakevoronkov1 for suggesting the idea of a back story for Colette, as well as helping to create such a back story.

**Lammas Day Morning**

It was the morning of August 1st. In her bedroom at Enchancia Castle, an eighteen-year-old Lucinda was asleep in her bed. In a few moments, Violet, one of the castle maids, entered Lucinda's bedroom. Violet saw that Rex, Lucinda's German Shepherd, was already awake and laying on the floor next to Lucinda's bed. Violet reached down and gave Rex a gentle pet.

"Good morning, Rex" Violet whispered with a smile.

Rex smiled back at Violet as Violet gently patted Lucinda's shoulder. Lucinda then gently awoke.

"Good morning, milady" Violet smiled at Lucinda. "Happy Lammas Day".

"Good morning, Violet" Lucinda smiled. "Thank you".

Lucinda rose from her bed. Violet then helped Lucinda get into a robe and a pair of slippers. Lucinda and Violet then walked over to Lucinda's large walk-in closet.

"And what do you want to wear today, milady?" Violet asked.

"My Witch outfit, minus the hat, please" Lucinda answered.

"No hat, milady?" Violet asked.

"The people of Wendarby wanted me to dress as a Princess" Lucinda started. "I wanted to wear my Witch outfit to Lammas Day. So, we came to a compromise - I would wear my Witch outfit, but instead of wearing my Witch hat, I would wear my tiara in it's place".

"Very good, milady" Violet replied. "I'll hang them in your private bathroom".

"Thank you, Violet" Lucinda smiled.

In a few moments, Violet returned. "Is there anything else, milady?"

"No, Violet" Lucinda answered. "I can take it from here".

"Very good, milady" Violet responded as she started leaving Lucinda's bedroom. "Have yourself a nice day".

"You as well, Violet" Lucinda smiled.

Lucinda walked into her large walk-in closet. Halfway into the large closet, there was a door on Lucinda's right-hand side. Lucinda walked through the door and entered her private bathroom where she got ready for the day.

A short while later, Lucinda finished getting ready for the day, and walked down to the royal dining room where breakfast was being served.

"Good morning, sweetheart" Queen Miranda smiled as she hugged Lucinda. "Happy Lammas Day".

"Good morning, Mom" Lucinda smiled back. "Thank you".

"Your father and James had to go out on royal business this morning" Miranda started. "Amber is still at Hildegard's, and Sofia had to go into Dunwitty. It will be just you and I for breakfast".

Miranda and Lucinda then sat down at the dining room table. The two enjoyed a delicious breakfast, and had a pleasant conversation. After breakfast, Lucinda went to her and Sofia's workshop. Once inside the workshop, Lucinda went over to a huge fireplace, and stepped inside. From a bucket hanging next to the fireplace, Lucinda grabbed a handful of black powder. As Lucinda threw the powder to the ground, she said "Magwin Estate Wendarby". Lucinda then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**At Wendarby**

In a few moments, Lucinda appeared in a large fireplace located in the kitchen of a house. The house was Lucinda's birth parents estate which was located on the outskirts of the Village of Wendarby.

"Good morning, Princess Lucinda" a woman said.

Lucinda looked to see Mrs. Vanoor. Standing next to her was Mr. Vanoor, and their twelve-year-old daughter, Cayley. At that point, three other people came into the kitchen - Mr. Starwell, Mrs. Starwell, and their eighteen-year-old daughter, Adair.

"It's good to see all of you" Lucinda smiled. "I see you got here okay".

"This is a beautiful house" Mrs. Vanoor commented. "Thank you for letting us use it as an entry point".

"My pleasure" Lucinda smiled. "Does anybody need breakfast?"

"We're good" Mrs. Vanoor replied. "We had breakfast before we left".

"As did we" Mr. Starwell added. "And you, Princess?"

"I had breakfast before I left Enchancia Castle" Lucinda answered.

In a few minutes, Lucinda, the Vanoor's, and the Starwell's left the house and walked into the Village of Wendarby, and soon reached the Wendarby village square. Wendarby was a village of Witches and Warlocks located within Enchancia, and was where Lucinda had been born.

As they reached the village square, Lucinda, the Vanoor's, and the Starwell's noticed that the Lammas Day festivities were ready to begin. They joined one of many circles of Witches and Warlocks that had formed in the village square. In the circle that Lucinda, the Vanoor's, and the Starwell's were in, a large mug was passed around. The mug contained a hot spiced drink of cider and ale with pieces of apple floating in it. Each person in the circle took out a piece of apple, wished everybody good fortune, and then ate the piece of apple while passing the mug along.

After partaking in the mug ceremony, people started splitting up to head to various activities.

"Mom, Dad" Adair started. "I think I'll stick with Lucinda for a little bit, if you don't mind?"

"Of course" Adair's mother smiled. "Enjoy yourself".

Lucinda and Adair walked around the Wendarby village square enjoying the Lammas Day festivities when Lucinda noticed a woman she knew.

"Colette?" Lucinda asked the woman.

"Lucinda" the woman smiled. The woman was Colette, a powerful Witch who worked for the Scarlet Warrior. Specifically, Colette worked as the castle steward at the Scarlet Warrior's castle, and had the same position as Baileywick at Enchancia Castle. This made Colette the Scarlet Warrior's right hand woman as it were.

"It's good to see you, Colette" Lucinda smiled.

"It's good to see you too, Lucinda" Colette smiled. "Scarlet gave me the day off so I could attend Lammas Day".

"Colette" Lucinda started. "This is my good friend, Adair Starwell".

"Very nice to meet you, Adair" Colette smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you as well" Adair smiled back.

Lucinda, Adair, and Colette spent a little while having a pleasant conversation before Colette had to be off.

"It was nice seeing Colette again" Lucinda smiled.

"I was wondering" Adair started, "what is Colette's history?"

"Colette's mother was a very powerful Witch, while her father was human" Lucinda started. "When Colette was four-year-old, Colette's mother discovered that Colette had the ability to bring wilted flowers back to life. Since Colette was only four at the time, her mother decided not to tell Colette that Colette was a Witch, hoping to give Colette a normal childhood. By the time Colette was seven, however, Colette's powers were starting to grow, and Colette's mother had no choice but to tell Colette that in fact Colette was a Witch".

Lucinda stopped for a moment, then continued.

"After Colette's mother told Colette that Colette was a Witch, Colette's mother trained Colette in the Witch arts" Lucinda continued. "When Colette was eleven-years-old, Colette was enrolled in Hogwarts, and became a member of Gryffindor House. Colette graduated from Hogwarts at the top of her class. When Colette left Hogwarts, she met the Scarlet Warrior. The Scarlet Warrior made Colette part of her army of warriors. As the years passed, Colette rose through the ranks, and finally became castle steward at the Scarlet Warrior's castle".

Lucinda and Adair continued to walk around the Wendarby village square. At one point, the two stopped at some food tables offering a variety of delicious food. At one table, there were fresh and still warm loafs of bread. Each had a thick slick of warm bread with butter on it.

"That was delicious" Adair smiled.

"It was" Lucinda smiled back.

Soon, it was time for the Lammas Day competition where two groups of Warlocks battled each other using staffs. It was a friendly competition where, according to legend, the winning team would be assured that their crops and lands would be successful. A fun time was had by all during the competition.

After the competition, Lucinda and Adair walked over to a well that was used as a source of pure water for rituals. A number of Witches and Warlocks were at the well carrying out what was known as a well dressing. In a well dressing, the well is decorated with flowers, and small offerings of thanks are left. Lucinda and Adair each helped with the well dressing, and each left a small offering of thanks.

As the day wore on, it became time for a group supper where those attending the Lammas Day festivities ate together at long tables. There was a variety of delicious food available. Everybody had a fine time eating, and talking with each other.

Soon, night fell. As the evening progressed, those attending the Lammas Day festivities gathered to watch some meteor showers. Everybody enjoyed the sight.

Lucinda, the Vanoor's, and the Starwell's then went back to Lucinda's birth parents estate for the night. As everybody got ready for bed, everybody was happy - it had been a wonderful day.

**The next morning**

At Lucinda's birth parents estate the next morning, everybody woke up to the pleasant aroma of breakfast being cooked. Everybody walked into the kitchen to discover Mr. Starwell making breakfast.

"Please, everybody" Mr. Starwell started with a smile, "sit down. Breakfast will be ready shortly".

Everybody sat down, and soon breakfast was ready. There were scrambled eggs, sausage, and french toast. Everybody enjoyed a fine breakfast, and had an enjoyable conversation.

After breakfast, things were cleaned up. It was then time for everybody to return home. First were the Vanoor's.

"Cayley" Lucinda started. "Are are coming over to the castle tomorrow?".

"I wouldn't miss it for anything" Cayley smiled.

"Good" Lucinda smiled back as she hugged Cayley. "Amber will be happy to see you. And bring along Lynette".

The Vanoor's stepped into the huge fireplace in Lucinda's birth parents kitchen. Mr. Vanoor reached into a bucket hanging next to the fireplace, pulled out a handful of black powder, then said "Vanoor Residence Dunwitty" as he threw the powder onto the ground. The Vanoor's disappeared in a puff of smoke.

It was now the Starwell's turn to step into the huge fireplace. Lucinda and Adair hugged for a few moments.

"See you in a few days?" Lucinda asked Adair.

"See you then" Adair smiled.

The Starwell's then stepped into the huge fireplace. Mr. Starwell reached into the bucket hanging next to the fireplace, pulled out a handful of black powder, and said "Starwell Residence Dunwitty" as he threw the powder onto the ground. The Starwell's disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Lucinda walked around the house, making sure everything was in order. She then returned to the kitchen, and stepped into the huge fireplace. Lucinda reached into the bucket hanging next to the fireplace, pulled out a handful of black powder, then said "Enchancia Castle" as she threw the powder onto the ground. Lucinda then disappeared in a puff of smoke. In a few moments, Lucinda appeared in the huge fireplace located in her and Sofia's workshop in Enchancia Castle.

"Ah!" an eighteen-year-old Sofia smiled. "Your back!"

Lucinda and Sofia hugged as a nineteen-year-old Amber looked on, smiling at the touching scene.

"Did you have a good time?" Amber asked Lucinda with a smile.

"I had a wonderful time, Amber" Lucinda smiled. "By the way, Cayley is coming over tomorrow".

"Wonderful" Amber smiled. "I'm already looking forward to it".

"I'll be down in a little bit" Lucinda said as she started for her bedroom.

Lucinda walked into her bedroom, and was greeted by Rex who was waiting for her

"Did you have a good time yesterday?" Rex asked.

"I had a wonderful time" Lucinda smiled as she hugged Rex.

Lucinda then walked into her large walk-in closet. She took off her Witch outfit, and changed into her dark blue gown and matching shoes. Lucinda then emerged from her large walk-in closet, and looked out the window. The sun was shining brightly.

"Another beautiful day" Lucinda smiled.

**Author's notes**

When Lucinda, the Starwell's, and the Vanoor's used large fireplaces to magically travel between their homes and Lucinda's birth parents estate in Wendarby, they were in fact using the Floo Network introduced in "Harry Potter".

Gryffindor House and Hogwarts are from "Harry Potter".

The character of Colette is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta".

**About Lammas Day**

Lammas Day is a festival that marks the end of summer growth and the beginning of the autumn harvest. It is celebrated on August 1st in the Northern Hemisphere, and February 1st in the Southern Hemisphere. On Lammas Day, the grain harvest would be complete, and bread made from the new flour.

On Lammas Day, it is a time to celebrate not only the generous bounty of our Mother Earth, but the fruit of our own labor. It is a time to honor our strength, our skill, and our vision which allow us to produce a harvest of abundance for ourselves, our families, and our communities.

Lammas Day is also a celebration of the partnership between us on earth and the almighty. We on earth plant the seed, tend the fields, harvest and mill the grain. But who is it that makes the seed? Who makes it grow and ripen into food that can feed us? We are in this together, and that is what Lammas Day reminds us of.


	3. Chapter 3

Witch Tales - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Chapter 3: Lucinda's Observations**

Notes: this chapter is set in the future during Sofia and Lucinda's teenage years, and the idea is based on "Sofia the First - Meet the Characters - Other Perspectives" by Luiz4200 (I want to thank Luiz4200 for giving his permission for me to use the idea). You'll find this chapter to be set up like "Sofia the First - Meet the Characters - Other Perspectives", except that this time around, Lucinda gives her observations. Meanwhile, in regard to Godric and Rowena Magwin, these are Lucinda's birth parents (SailorWednesdayMercury came up with the first names for Lucinda's birth parents for use in her story "A Birthday Surprise For Lucinda". I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for giving me permission to use these first names as well).

**Lucinda**

I'm Lucinda - a Witch, a Princess of Enchancia, and one of the two Official Royal Sorceresses of Enchancia (along with Sofia). When my birth parents died, King Roland and Queen Miranda adopted me, and made me part of this wonderful family. Each member of the royal family welcomed me with opened arms, and I love each and every one of them very much. I would defend them with my life if necessary, that's how much I love them.

**Godric and Rowena Magwin**

My birth parents who died from a mysterious illness that had spread across Enchancia. They were fine people, and fine parents, who always showed me all the love a daughter could ever ask for. There are times where I miss them very much, but I know they are watching over me (when I graduated from Royal Prep, they came to me in spirit form and told me that they were proud of me, and that they loved me. It was a moment I will treasure always). They will always have a very special place in my heart, and I will love them forever.

**Sofia**

My best friend, and my adoptive sister. She's a precious angel. There's nothing she wouldn't do to help somebody out. Anybody having her as a friend is truly blessed. I love her dearly, and I would do anything for her. The two of us have so much fun together. I'm so very proud, and blessed, to have her as a sister.

**Queen Miranda**

My adoptive mother. Queen Miranda is a kind, caring woman who I love very much. She's always there for all of us, ready to give practical advice ... or just to listen if you need to talk. I'm very proud to call her my mother.

**King Roland**

My adoptive father. King Roland is a kind man who loves all of us dearly. As King, he is a strong leader who I would follow anywhere. He also has a playful side that comes out from time to time which I love. I'm very proud to call him my father.

**Amber**

My adoptive sister. Having met Amber as a child, and now knowing her as a teenager, I feel she has grown up into a fine young woman. Yes, she was self centered as a child, but having Sofia as a sister changed Amber for the better. As a teenager, Amber has become kind and caring in her own right (she even took the time to welcome me into the family, and has encouraged me to be my own person). I'm proud to have her as a sister.

**James**

My adoptive brother. James is fun to be around. He has a habit of joking around, which makes for some fun experiences. James also has a strong sense of right and wrong, and will speak up when he feels that somebody is doing something wrong. He'll make a fine King someday. I'm proud to have him as a brother.

**Lydia**

My adoptive older sister. She's very strong willed, and will fight to protect those she loves. She also is very kind and caring. She has been criticized by some as being too free and easy with her comments, but she only does that when somebody badmouths somebody she loves, and you can't blame her for that. I'm proud to have her as a sister.

**Baileywick**

The castle steward, Baileywick always makes sure everything runs smoothly. He's always there to make things right, and can fix any situation. He is also very kind and caring, and looks out for all of us. I'm very proud to know him.

**Violet**

My favorite maid at the castle. Violet is very friendly, and cares a great deal about all of us. She takes great pleasure in making sure that the castle is in tip top shape. She also came to my defense when Cedric tried to steal my amulet (something I have never forgotten. If there is any way I can ever return the favor, I will gladly).

**Rex**

My faithful German Shepherd friend. I first met Rex at the castle when I removed a thorn from his paw - we've been friends ever since. I'm very happy that King Roland reassigned Rex to be my personal watchdog, which means we can spend loads of time together. Rex loves sleeping by my bedside, and I enjoy his company very much.

**Clover, Mia, and Robin**

Clover, Mia, and Robin are Sofia's loyal animal friends, and are loads of fun to be around. On some occasions when Sofia is away, the three of them will hang out with me and Rex. Sofia is very blessed having Clover, Mia, and Robin - they would do anything for her.

**Aunt Tilly**

What can I say? I love her! Sofia and I always have a great time with her. She's fun to be around, is so full of energy, and is always full or surprises. And her airabella apple pies are to die for!

**Aunt Serafina**

Aunt Serafina is Queen Miranda's older sister, and is as kind as caring as Miranda is. Serafina is also a fine cook (I especially love her Spanish dishes).

**The Scarlet Warrior**

The Scarlet Warrior, or Scarlet (as she often prefers to be called), is our protector and teacher. Scarlet is a very powerful warrior sorceress. She has, and continues to, teach myself, Sofia, Amber, and James how to defend ourselves. Scarlet is the one who created my Amulet of Tlara, Sofia's Amulet of Avalor, and Amber's Heart of Milledtion amulet (Scarlet let it slip to me once that James' badge has the same magical qualities as the three amulets). I admire Scarlet very much, and I'm glad she is in our lives.

**Colette**

A very powerful Witch I know, and the castle steward at the Scarlet Warrior's castle (Colette has the same position at the Scarlet Warrior's castle as Baileywick has at Enchancia Castle). Being the castle steward at the Scarlet Warrior's castle makes her Scarlet's right hand woman. Colette is a fine Witch, and I am proud to know her.

**Ruby and Jade**

Ruby and Jade are two of my best friends, and are so much fun to be around. They are so full of life. As children, our relationship started off on a rocky note - I was hexing people because deep down inside, I was mad because the village children didn't want anything to do with a Witch (looking back, that really wasn't nice of me). Sofia friended me, then helped me make friends with the village children, including Ruby and Jade. We got to know each other, and became fast friends. Jade even threw a surprise birthday party for me (which I will treasure always). It's a pleasure to have Ruby and Jade as friends.

**Adair Starwell**

Adair is my best Witch friend. We attend, along with other Witches and Warlocks, various Witch and Warlock celebrations. It's nice having a Witch my age as a friend - she allows me to maintain a connection to my Witch heritage, and it's nice to have a Witch my age to go to our celebrations with. We always have a good time together, and I value our friendship very much.

**Cayley Vanoor**

Twelve-year-old Cayley is another of my Witch friends. Cayley is very bright for her age, and I see her going places as she grows older. I smile every time I see Amber and Cayley together - the two of them have forged a special friendship, and Amber treats Cayley like a little sister.

**Princesses Cleo and Vivian**

Cleo and Vivian are two of my best Princess friends. The three of us have good times together. Cleo is a kind and caring person, and loves nature (I even found out at one point that Cleo, as a child, was a Buttercup scout just as I, Sofia, Ruby, and Jade were). Vivian, meanwhile, is also a kind and caring person. Vivian is a gifted musician, and is especially gifted playing the mandolin. Vivian also has an excellent singing voice. I value our three way friendship very much.

**Princess Hildegard**

Hildegard is another of my Princess friends. I've been told that as a child, Hildegard was more than a bit prissy. However, the teenage Hildegard I know is not prissy at all, but instead is very accepting, kind, and caring. I'm honored to have her as a friend.

**Princess Molly**

Molly is my Native American friend from the Kingdom of Niasia. Molly is a good friend, and is fun at slumber parties. She is kind and caring, and helped Sofia, Cleo, Vivian, and I welcome Princess Becca to Royal Prep. I enjoy Molly's friendship very much.

**Princess Becca**

Of the Princesses that Sofia and I know, Becca holds a special place in our hearts. Like Sofia and I, Becca started off as a commoner, but then became a Princess when her mother married King Gerald of Delvarda. Becca is very intelligent, and we're value her friendship very much.

**James and Amber's Birth Mother**

I met the spirit of James and Amber's birth mother when I had a near-death experience. I found her to be a very kind and caring woman who continued to look in on her children from time to time. After the experience, I told James and Amber about it, and the two of them were comforted by the fact that their birth mother looked in on them from time to time.

**Queen Maria**

Queen Maria was the mother of my adoptive father, King Roland. She died from an illness when Roland was fourteen. Sofia and I met Queen Maria twice when our amulets sent us back to the past to help her. After our first trip to help her, Queen Maria left a note for both of us that appeared when we returned to the present. In the note, she thanked us for our help. Sofia and I gave the note to King Roland (he appreciated it very much - it gave him something to remember her by). I found Queen Maria to be a very kind and caring woman, and King Roland was truly blessed having her as a mother.

**Cedric**

He was the Official Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia when I first became a member of the royal family. Once I became a member of the royal family, and once King Roland gave me the Amulet of Tlara as a welcome to the family gift, Cedric tried to steal my amulet, but was stopped by Violet, Sofia, and Rex. If it had been just me he had affected, that would have been one thing. But when he tipped his hand, Cedric broke Sofia's heart, and I can't forgive that. He was removed from his post as Official Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia, and sent to Azkaban. He escaped from Azkaban two years later, and was almost captured by Sofia, but knocked her out and ran off. He hasn't been seen or heard from since.

**Author's notes:**

Azkaban is from "Harry Potter".

For Jade's surprise birthday party for Lucinda, see my story "A Surprise for Lucinda".

For more about Adair Starwell, see my stories (in time line order) "Tales From The Castle", and "Witch Tales".

For more about Amber's Heart of Milledtion amulet, see the end of my story "The Rescue".

For more about Aunt Serafina, see my stories (in time line order) "Sisters" (Chapters 2 and 3), and "Changes".

For more about Cayley Vanoor, see my stories (in time line order) "A Day in Dunwitty", "Through a Mother's Eyes", "New Beginnings", and "Witch Tales" (Chapter 1).

For more about Cedric, see my stories (in time line order) "The Newest Princess", and "The Return of Cedric".

For more about Lucinda becoming a member of the royal family (including her receiving the Amulet of Tlara), see my story "The Newest Princess".

For more about Lucinda's graduation from Royal Prep, see my story "Changes".

For more about Lucinda's near-death experience, see my story "The Storm".

For more about Lydia, see my story "Sisters".

For more about Princess Becca, see my stories (in time line order) "Princess Becca", and "Sofia's Mission".

For more about Princess Molly, see my stories (in time line order) "Flashbacks", and "Princess Becca".

For more about Queen Maria, see my stories (in time line order) "An Act of Kindness", "Being Summoned", and "Getting To Know Tilly" (Chapter 1).

For more about Rex, see my stories (in time line order) "The Newest Princess" (Chapter 1), "The Return of Cedric", "Through a Mother's Eyes", and "Witch Tales" (Chapter 2).

For more about the Scarlet Warrior, see my stories (in time line order) "Sisters" (Chapter 1), "First Day", "A Scarlet Evening", "The Storm", "The Rescue", "Witch Tales" (Chapters 3 and 4), "The Quest", and "Sofia's Mission".

For more about the friendship between Lucinda, Cleo, and Vivian, see my story "Incident at Royal Prep".

The character of Colette is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta". For more about Colette, see my stories (in time line order) "The Storm", and "Witch Tales" (Chapter 2).


	4. Chapter 4

Witch Tales - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Chapter 4: Assault on Ladarvia**

Notes: this is a story set in the future during Lucinda's adult years. I want to thank jakevoronkov1 for not only for giving me permission to use the Scarlet Warrior character, but also for providing some useful ideas that went into this story.

**A dark time**

It was a dark time in the Kingdom of Ladarvia. The latest issue of the newspaper_ Ladarvia Today _reported the following:

_Witch Terrorists Strike Again_

_The WRF (Witch Revolutionary Front) has struck again, this time hitting the Village of Ladarvia River. The WRF struck in the wee hours of the morning, destroying many homes in the process. The death toll stands at fourteen._

_The WRF has for the past year been attacking human villages across the globe, blaming humans for past crimes against Witchkind over the past few hundred years._

_King Marrick of Ladarvia has expressed his deep regrets over the death and destruction that the WRF has brought to Ladarvia, and has immediately begun a relief program to help Ladarvian victims of the WRF. Meanwhile, Queen Lucinda of Ladarvia has also expressed her deep regrets over WRF actions, and has also said that the actions of the WRF do not reflect the opinion of the majority of the Witch community. Queen Lucinda went on to say that relations between humans and Witches have become very good over the past century, and has labeled the WRF as a terrorist group bent on one thing, and one thing only - to cause trouble. The WRF responded by calling Queen Lucinda a traitor to her kind._

_The Ministry of Magic has mounted a full scale investigation into the WRF attacks, and has vowed to prosecute WRF members to the fullest extent of the law._

It was morning in the Village of Ladarvia River as a royal carriage arrived on the scene. In the carriage was 25-year-old King Marrick of Ladarvia. Beside him was his 25-year-old wife, Queen Lucinda, who also served as the Official Royal Sorceress of Ladarvia. The two had been married for three years, and when Marrick's parents retired a year ago, Marrick had become King, and Lucinda had become Queen. At the same time that Marrick's parents had retired, Ladarvia's Official Royal Sorcerer had also retired, and Lucinda was chosen as his replacement.

"I really wish you had stayed at the castle, Lucinda" Marrick commented in a concerned tone. "The WRF already hates you for speaking out against them. I shudder to think what might happen if they discovered you out in the open".

"It's alright, Marrick" Lucinda reassured Marrick. "My place is among our people. Somebody has to show that not all Witches are evil".

"Our people love you, Lucinda" Marrick said. "They know you and the majority of the Witch community are not responsible for the actions of a group of terrorists. I do, however, worry about your safety should those terrorists show up while your out in the open".

"I helped fight off Neila, and then what was left of her followers" Lucinda started. "I didn't run then, and I'm certainty not running now. I'll be damned if I'm running away from the rabble that call themselves the WRF".

"I just don't want to see you in danger, Lucinda" Marrick said. "I love you very much".

"I love you too, Marrick" Lucinda smiled. "I'll be okay".

Marrick and Lucinda stepped off of their carriage as some guards from Ladarvia Castle dismounted their horses. Marrick and Lucinda looked at the sight before them. There were many damaged and destroyed buildings within their eyesight. Upon looking at the sight, Lucinda was so sad for what had happened, and a tear came from one of her eyes.

A crowd started to gather nearby, and saw Lucinda's sadness. The crowd's hearts went out to Lucinda. They knew she was a kind and caring Queen, and they saw how sick she was over what had happened.

Suddenly, a man came running from a side street.

"We have a child trapped in the rubble of a building!" the man shouted. "We need all the help we can get!".

Marrick, Lucinda, the guards, and the crowd ran over to where the child was trapped.

"It's a girl who's trapped" the man reported. "She can get her arm through a hole in the rubble, but that's about it".

Lucinda, without having to think about it, raced over and held the girl's hand.

"It's okay, sweetheart" Lucinda reassured the girl. "Just keep holding on to my hand".

Using her other hand, Lucinda brought out her sterling silver wand, and while holding the girl's hand, waved the wand over her head. Lucinda and the girl disappeared, only to appear a few moments later in the middle of the street.

"There you go, sweetheart" Lucinda smiled at the girl. "It's alright. Your out now".

"Thank you" the girl cried as she threw her arms around Lucinda.

Everybody in the crowd cheered. Then, a medical team came rushing over to check out the girl. Suddenly, there was a blast a few feet away, and a puff of smoke appeared in front of Lucinda. Out of the puff of smoke walked a dark haired Witch - Martina, leader of the WRF.

Lucinda motioned the medical team to take the girl away. Lucinda then looked at Martina.

"You have a lot of nerve coming back here!" Lucinda snapped at Martina.

"And you have a lot of nerve speaking against the WRF!" Martina snapped back. "Your a traitor to your own kind!"

"You and yours are the traitors!" Lucinda glared at Martina. "Most of us in the Witch community have moved forward, living in peace with those around us. You and yours want to reopen old wounds!".

"And why not?!" Martina countered. "There are hundreds of years of crimes against Witchkind that need to be avenged - Witch hunts, the burnings, and let's not forget Salem!"

"All of those things are in the past" Lucinda said as she tried to reason with Martina. "Those times are long since gone".

"I will not hear your lies!" Martina screamed. "We will have satisfaction!".

"Enough!" Lucinda snapped. "I am placing you under arrest for acts of terror against innocent people!".

"By what authority?" Martina demanded to know.

"By my authority as Queen of Ladarvia" Lucinda started. "And if that isn't enough authority for you, then by my authority as Official Royal Sorceress of Ladarvia. Or, if you like, by my authority as an official investigator for the Ministry of Magic's Auror Office. In any case, your under arrest!".

"We'll see about that!" Martina snapped as she produced her wand.

Suddenly, a blast of magical energy hit Martina, but the blast didn't come from Lucinda. Everybody looked to see a nine-year-old Witch wearing glasses emerge from the crowd.

"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" the nine-year-old Witch screamed at Martina as the nine-year-old fired another magical blast. The blast knocked Martina to the ground. The nine-year-old Witch then raced over, and before Martina could get up, started kicking Martina. Martina was taken completely off guard at the attack.

"NOW I'LL KILL YOU!" the nine-year-old Witch screamed at Martina as the nine-year-old raised her wand.

"Wait!" King Marrick shouted as he ran up to the girl. "Do you really want to become like her?".

"But she killed my parents, because they wouldn't support the WRF" the girl said to Marrick as tears formed in her eyes. "They were the only family I had. I have nobody now".

Martina was about to get up when Lucinda raised her wand, and fired. The blast from Lucinda's wand knocked Martina out. Lucinda then went over to Marrick and the girl.

"I'm so sorry about your parents" Lucinda said to the girl. "When did it happen?"

"About eight months ago" the girl sadly answered.

"You've been on your own since that time?" Marrick asked in shock.

"What's your name, young one?" Lucinda gently asked the girl.

"Kendra" the girl answered. "Kendra Cosmingus".

"If you'll wait here for a minute, I want to talk to Queen Lucinda" Marrick gently said to Kendra.

"Yes, King Marrick" Kendra responded.

Marrick took Lucinda aside. "Lucinda" Marrick started. "I can't just leave Kendra out here to fend for herself. And I can't see her in an orphanage either. I think we should adopt her".

"I feel the same way, Marrick" Lucinda smiled as she threw her arms around Marrick.

Marrick and Lucinda then walked over to Kendra.

"Sweetheart" Marrick gently said to Kendra as he knelt down. "Queen Lucinda and I are so very sorry over your loss".

"Thank you" Kendra sadly said.

"We have something we would like to run by you" Marrick said to Kendra. "Queen Lucinda and I have just discussed it, and we'd very much like to adopt you".

"Me?" Kendra asked in shock.

"Yes" Lucinda smiled at Kendra. "We can't bring back your parents, but we can give you the next best thing - we can be your adoptive parents. You won't have to be on your own anymore. You would have a family, a home, and love".

"Please say yes" Marrick smiled at Kendra. "We'd love to have you".

"Yes" Kendra cried with happiness as she fell into Marrick and Lucinda's arms.

The crowd applauded, smiling at the touching scene.

**A week later**

A week passed. Martina had been taken into custody, and was tried by a magical court. She was found guilty of terrorist acts, and sentenced to Azkaban. A number of WRF members had also been tracked down, and awaited trial. Meanwhile, Kendra's adoption to Marrick and Lucinda had taken place.

At Ladarvia Castle, it was morning. In Kendra's bedroom, Kendra was waking up. As she woke up, she saw Marrick and Lucinda standing next to her bed.

"Good morning, sweetheart" Marrick smiled at Kendra.

"Good morning ... Dad" Kendra smiled back. Kendra was still getting use to being a member of the Ladarvian royal family.

"Good morning, Kendra" Lucinda smiled.

"Good morning ... Mom" Kendra smiled back.

"Today's the big day" Lucinda said to Kendra. "Later this afternoon is your introduction to the royal court".

"I hope I'm up to this" Kendra started. "I don't want to let the two of you down".

"You'll do fine" Lucinda smiled as she hugged Kendra.

"I'll see the two of you in the dining room" Marrick smiled as he left the room.

Lucinda helped Kendra out of bed, and gently placed Kendra's glasses on Kendra's face. "There we go" Lucinda smiled. "Let's get you ready for the day".

Lucinda and Kendra walked over to Kendra's large walk-in closet. "What would you like to wear?" Lucinda asked.

Kendra spotted a white floral print gown. "I'd like to wear that, please" Kendra smiled.

"Of course" Lucinda smiled back.

As Lucinda helped Kendra get dressed, the two of them had a conversation.

"Queen Lucinda ... I mean, Mom" Kendra started. "I hope I'm not causing trouble by being here. Afterall, I'm a Witch".

"As am I, sweetheart" Lucinda reassured Kendra. "You'll find that the people of Ladarvia are very accepting. They accepted me as a Witch when Marrick and I married. And they'll accept you, too".

"How do you know?" Kendra asked.

"Because they already have" Lucinda smiled as she produced a stack of letters addressed to Lucinda. Lucinda then handed the stack of letters to Kendra. "See for yourself".

Kendra started reading through the letters, which were well wishes that had been sent to Lucinda over the past week. One letter read:

_Bless you and King Marrick for adopting that sweet girl. We'll be very proud to call her our Princess._

Another letter read:

_Wishing you, King Marrick, and your new daughter all our best. We look forward to seeing your new daughter grow into a fine young woman, and seeing her reach her full magical potential._

Still another letter read:

_Please pass along our best wishes to your new daughter. We wish Princess Kendra all the best life has to offer._

At that point, Kendra and Lucinda hugged. After Kendra put on a silver tiara, and a pair of white shoes, her and Lucinda walked downstairs for breakfast.

**After breakfast**

After breakfast, as Kendra went out to the castle courtyard to enjoy the sunshine, Marrick walked up to Lucinda.

"I just received this letter from the Scarlet Warrior" Marrick said to Lucinda.

Lucinda looked at the letter, which read:

_My dearest Marrick and Lucinda;_

_I will be visiting you this morning at eleven. I have a gift I would very much like to give to your new daughter._

_Sincerely, the Scarlet Warrior._

"It looks like Scarlet has taken an interest in Kendra" Lucinda observed.

"I wonder what the gift is?" Marrick asked.

"Don't know" Lucinda answered. "But knowing Scarlet, it's probably something wonderful".

At eleven that morning, Marrick, Lucinda, and Kendra were in the throne room of Ladarvia Castle when a male servant walked in.

"The Scarlet Warrior to see you, your majesties" the male servant announced.

The Scarlet Warrior walked into the throne room. Scarlet was wearing her trademark skin tight scarlet outfit that hugged her body, scarlet knee-length boots, scarlet elbow-length gloves, and a scarlet mask on her eyes, with the eyes still being visible.

"King Marrick, Queen Lucinda, Princess Kendra" Scarlet greeted the three royals.

"Scarlet" Lucinda smiled as she and Scarlet hugged. "It's good to see you again, old friend".

"It good to see you too, Lucinda" Scarlet smiled back. "I have a gift I would like to give Princess Kendra".

"Of course" Lucinda smiled as she motioned Kendra to come over.

"Hello, Princess Kendra" Scarlet smiled. "I'm the Scarlet Warrior, but you may call me Scarlet".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Scarlet" Kendra smiled back.

"I have something for you" Scarlet said as she handed Kendra an aquamarine jewel case. "Use it well, precious one".

Kendra opened the jewel case, and discovered ... an amulet, shaped like Lucinda's amulet. The only difference was that Kendra's amulet had an aquamarine gem stone, instead of a dark blue gem stone like Lucinda's.

"I call this the Amulet of Cosmingus, in honor of your birth parents" Scarlet said to Kendra. "It has the same magical qualities as Queen Lucinda's Amulet of Tlara".

"Thank you, Scarlet" Kendra smiled.

Lucinda and Marrick smiled, touched that Scarlet had given Kendra such a special gift.

"I have another gift" Scarlet announced, turning to look at Marrick as she produced a dark blue jewel case. Scarlet then handed the jewel case to Marrick. Inside was a silver badge with a dark blue gem stone in the middle of it.

"I call this the Badge of Ladarvia" Scarlet started. "It has the same magical qualities as Lucinda and Kendra's amulets. I have always admired you, Marrick. Your a good man. And when your heart went out to Kendra, I knew you deserved something special".

"Thank you, Scarlet" Marrick smiled.

**That afternoon**

The Ladarvian royal court was gathered in the ballroom of Ladarvia Castle. A man stepped forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen" the man started, "I present to you Princess Kendra of Ladarvia".

Kendra walked onto the floor of the ballroom, wearing her white floral print gown, her silver tiara ... and the Amulet of Cosmingus. Everybody clapped as Kendra walked onto the floor of the ballroom. Kendra smiled shyly as Marrick and Lucinda walked up to her.

"May I have this dance?" Marrick asked Kendra.

"Yes, Dad" Kendra smiled.

As the orchestra started playing a waltz, Marrick and Kendra started their dance. Lucinda and everybody else in the ballroom smiled at the touching scene.

"Kendra's such a lovely young lady" a woman's voice came from behind Lucinda.

Lucinda turned around to see a 25-year-old Sofia standing there. Sofia had married Prince Karl of Mornera three years ago. When Karl's parents retired as King and Queen a year and a half ago, Karl and Sofia had become King and Queen of Mornera.

Lucinda and Sofia hugged.

"I see Scarlet gave Kendra an amulet" Sofia observed.

"Yes" Lucinda smiled. "Scarlet gave Marrick a badge as well".

"Scarlet visited Karl and I yesterday" Sofia smiled. "Karl now has his own badge as well".

Lucinda and Sofia smiled at each other, then watched Marrick and Kendra dance. In a few minutes, Marrick and Kendra's dance ended, and the two walked over to Lucinda and Sofia.

"Kendra" Lucinda started, "I'd like to introduce you to your new Aunt - Queen Sofia of Mornera".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Queen Sofia" Kendra smiled.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you, Kendra" Sofia smiled back.

Throughout the afternoon, everybody gathered had a fine time dancing, and talking to each other. For Kendra, it was one of the happiest moments of her life.

**The next day**

It was now the morning of the next day. Aboard a flying carriage, Kendra and Lucinda were on their way to Royal Prep. For Kendra, it was her first day at Royal Prep. For Lucinda, it was a working day at Royal Prep - Lucinda was a part time instructor at Royal Prep, teaching advanced magical defense techniques to advanced sorcery students in their final year at Royal Prep.

The flying carriage soon landed at Royal Prep. As Kendra and Lucinda stepped off of their carriage, Kendra heard a woman's voice from above her.

"Princess Kendra" the woman's voice called out. "Up here, dear".

Kendra looked up to see Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather. For Kendra, this was the first time she had seen fairies. "Wow!" Kendra exclaimed under her breath in awe.

"Welcome to Royal Prep" Miss Flora smiled. "I'm Miss Flora, this is Miss Fauna, and this is Miss Merryweather. We're the headmistresses of Royal Prep".

Lucinda smiled at Kendra. "I'll leave you in Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather's capable hands, Kendra. I'll see you a little later".

"See you, Mom" Kendra smiled as Lucinda walked off.

Miss Fauna flew down to Kendra. "We're always looking for a few good Princesses" Fauna smiled.

"Let's say we get you settled in" Miss Flora smiled at Kendra. "If you'll follow us, dear".

"Yes, ma'am" Kendra smiled.

As Kendra followed Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather inside Royal Prep, Lucinda looked on from a distance. As Lucinda watched, two women walked up beside her - Amber, and Hildegard. Like Lucinda, Amber and Hildegard also taught at Royal Prep.

Lucinda, Amber, and Hildegard smiled as they watched Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, and Kendra disappear inside Royal Prep. Kendra was in fine hands.

**Author's note**

Azkaban, and the Ministry of Magic's Auror Office are from "Harry Potter".


	5. Chapter 5

Witch Tales - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Chapter 5: A Visit to Enchancia Castle**

Notes: this is a story set in the future when Kendra from Chapter 4 of "Witch Tales" is fifteen-year-old. I want to thank jakevoronkov1 for not only for giving me permission to use the Scarlet Warrior character, but also for providing some useful ideas that went into this story.

**The day begins**

At Ladarvia Castle, six years had passed since Kendra had become a member of the Ladarvian royal family. In Kendra's bedroom, it was morning, and a fifteen-year-old Kendra had just woke up from a good night's sleep. Kendra got herself dressed for the day, and walked down to the castle dining room for breakfast.

"Good morning, Kendra" a 31-year-old King Marrick smiled.

"Good morning, Dad" Kendra smiled as she hugged Marrick.

"Good morning, Kendra" a 31-year-old Queen Lucinda smiled.

"Good morning, Mom" Kendra smiled as she hugged Lucinda.

As Kendra, Marrick, and Lucinda sat down for breakfast, a white owl flew in and perched on Kendra's shoulder. The owl was Juliet, Kendra's animal companion.

"Good morning, Juliet" Kendra smiled.

"Good morning, Kendra" Juliet smiled back.

"Did you have a good flight, Juliet?" Marrick asked.

"A very good flight, my King" Juliet responded. "Thank you".

Marrick was able to understand and talk to Juliet due to his badge, the Badge of Ladarvia. Marrick's badge had the same magical qualities as Kendra and Lucinda's amulets.

Soon, breakfast was served. Juliet perched on the table next to Kendra as a servant placed a bowl of freshly cut fruit in front of Juliet. Juliet then started eating the fruit, enjoying it very much. Lucinda smiled as she watched Juliet eat.

**At Enchancia Castle**

It was morning at Enchancia Castle as well. In the courtyard, a 32-year-old James was taking a walk before breakfast. King Roland and Queen Miranda had retired a few years earlier, and James was now King of Enchancia, while his wife, Vivian, was now Queen of Enchancia. Vivian was also now the Official Royal Sorceress of Enchancia, having been appointed to the position when Sofia and Lucinda had left the castle to raise families of their own.

As James walked around the courtyard, a fully grown dragon landed next to him. The dragon was Crackle, Vivian's beloved animal companion.

"Good morning, James" Crackle smiled.

"Good morning, Crackle" James smiled back.

James was able to understand and talk to Crackle due to his badge, the Badge of Enchancia. His badge had the same magical qualities as Vivian's amulet, the Amulet of Revargia. James had his badge since childhood, but wasn't made aware of it's abilities by Scarlet until he was an older teenager. Meanwhile, Scarlet had given Vivian the Amulet of Revargia as a gift when Vivian became Queen. The Amulet of Revargia had a dark red gem stone.

"So, I hear the Scarlet Warrior will be paying us a visit today" Crackle commented.

"Yes" James answered. "She wants to see Jason and Tara, as well as Sofia's daughter, Maria, and Amber's son, Colin. We're making it a playdate. Kendra will be coming as well".

Jason and Tara were twins, and the nine-year-old children of James and Vivian. Maria was eight-years-old, and Colin was ten-years-old.

As Crackle and James were talking, an adult Adair Starwell walked up to them. Baileywick had retired at the same time that Roland and Miranda had, and Adair had taken over Baileywick's position at Enchancia Castle.

"Breakfast is ready, your majesty" Adair said to James.

"I'll be right in, Adair" James smiled.

"Good morning, Crackle" Adair smiled.

"Good morning, Adair" Crackle smiled back.

"Your breakfast is ready in the back area of the castle" Adair announced.

"Thank you, Adair" Crackle smiled as she flew off toward the back of the castle.

Adair was able to understand and talk to animals because of her pendant. Lucinda had enchanted a pendant with the ability the communicate with animals, and had given it to Adair as a birthday gift when Adair was a teenager.

**Later that morning**

In the courtyard of Enchancia Castle, King James, Queen Vivian, Prince Jason, and Princess Tara stood waiting for their guests to arrive. In a few minutes, the first flying carriage appeared in the sky, As the carriage landed, Adair stepped forward.

"Queen Amber, and Prince Colin, from the Kingdom of Sadonia" Adair announced.

Amber had married Prince Gilbert of Sadonia when she was twenty-one. A few years ago, Gilbert's parents had retired from being King and Queen of Sadonia. At that time, Gilbert became King, and Amber became Queen. At the time Amber married Gilbert, she already had an amulet of her own. When Gilbert became King of Sadonia, the Scarlet Warrior gave him a badge with magical qualities as a gift.

A 32-year-old Amber walked over to James and Vivian, and the three hugged.

"Good to see you again, James, Vivian" Amber smiled.

"Good to see you too, Amber" James smiled.

"Colin!" Jason and Tara exclaimed with happiness.

"Jason! Tara!" Colin exclaimed with happiness as the three hugged.

A second flying carriage then landed in the courtyard.

"Queen Sofia, and Princess Maria, from the Kingdom of Mornera" Adair announced.

A 31-year-old Sofia walked over to James, Vivian, and Amber, and the three hugged each other.

"It's good to see the three of you again" Sofia smiled.

"It's good to see you too, Sofia" Vivian smiled.

Jason, Tara, and Colin raced over to Maria, and the four hugged, happy to see each other.

A third flying carriage then landed in the courtyard.

"Queen Lucinda, and Princess Kendra, from the Kingdom of Ladarvia" Adair announced.

A 31-year-old Lucinda walked over to James, Vivian, Amber, and Sofia. The four then hugged each other.

"It's a pleasure seeing all of you again" Lucinda smiled.

"Same here, Lucy" Sofia smiled back.

"Kendra!" Jason, Tara, Colin, and Maria exclaimed with happiness as they raced over to Kendra. Kendra had become like a big sister to them.

Everybody then started to walk inside Enchancia Castle. As everybody was walking inside, Lucinda stopped to talk to Adair.

"Well, Adair" Lucinda smiled. "Look at you - castle steward. You've done well for yourself".

"Thank you" Adair smiled.

**Early afternoon**

At Enchancia Castle, after lunch, everybody gathered in the ballroom. In a few minutes, Adair stepped forward.

"The Scarlet Warrior" Adair announced as Scarlet walked into the ballroom.

"Hello, everybody" Scarlet smiled. "Your probably wondering why I wanted to see Colin, Jason, Tara, and Maria?".

"We are curious" Amber remarked in a polite way.

"Your children have proven themselves to be very exceptional" Scarlet started. "I think that deserves to be rewarded".

Colin, Jason, Tara, and Maria stepped forward, curious. Colin and Jason each wore a medallion, while Tara and Maria each wore a pendant. The medallions and pendants allowed each to communicate with animals, and were a gift from Sofia and Lucinda.

"Colin, please step forward, and hand me your medallion" Scarlet directed.

Colin stepped forward, and handed his medallion to Scarlet. Scarlet then brought out a badge with a blue gem stone. She placed Colin's medallion on top of the badge, and the medallion disappeared into the badge.

"Colin" Scarlet smiled, "this is the Badge of Avensol".

"Thank you" Colin said as he pinned the badge to his jacket.

"Jason, please step forward, and hand me your medallion" Scarlet directed.

Jason stepped forward, and handed his medallion to Scarlet. Scarlet then brought out a badge with a dark blue gem stone. She placed Jason's medallion on top of the badge, and the medallion disappeared into the badge.

"Jason" Scarlet smiled, "this is the Badge of Beltor".

"Thank you, Scarlet" Jason smiled as he pinned the badge to his jacket.

"Tara, please step forward, and hand me your pendant" Scarlet directed.

Tara stepped forward, and handed her pendant to Scarlet. Scarlet then brought out an amulet with a dark red gem stone. Scarlet placed Tara's pendant on top of the amulet, and the pendant disappeared into the amulet.

"Tara" Scarlet smiled, "this is the Amulet of Keenera".

"Thank you, ma'am" Tara said politely as she put the amulet around her neck.

"Maria, please step forward, and hand me your pendant" Scarlet directed.

Maria stepped forward, and handed her pendant to Scarlet. Scarlet then brought out an amulet with a dark blue gem stone. Scarlet placed Maria's pendant on top of the amulet, and the pendant disappeared into the amulet.

"Maria" Scarlet smiled, "this is the Amulet of Olara".

"Thank you, Scarlet" Maria smiled as she put the amulet around her neck.

"These amulets and badges have the same magical qualities your parents amulets and badges" Scarlet said to Colin, Jason, Tara, and Maria. "And, thanks to your medallions and pendants, each amulet and badge already has a built-in power - the ability to communicate with animals. Your parents will teach you how to use your amulets and badges".

Amber, James, Vivian, and Sofia smiled. Scarlet had just given their children a precious gift, and it would be a pleasure to teach Colin, Jason, Tara, and Maria about their new amulets and badges.

James, Vivian, Amber, Sofia, Lucinda, and Scarlet started to go to a sitting room when the children walked up.

"May we go outside?" Jason asked.

"Go ahead" James smiled.

"Just be careful" Vivian added.

"I'll look after them" Kendra smiled.

As Jason, Tara, Colin, Maria, and Kendra went outside, Scarlet took Lucinda aside.

"You and Marrick have a fine daughter" Scarlet smiled at Lucinda. "Kendra is truly something special. She looks after those who are younger than she is. She treats them with love and kindness. And that's why she's one of the most popular Princesses at Royal Prep".

Lucinda smiled at Scarlet's complement.

**The next day**

It was morning at Enchancia Castle. In the royal dining room, James, Vivian, Jason, and Tara had just finished breakfast. As Jason and Tara went outside, Adair walked into the dining room.

"Your majesty" Adair said to James. "Constable Reynard would like to discuss the new guard duty schedule with you. He's waiting in the hall".

"Send him in" James instructed.

Adair went out into the hall, and brought in Constable Reynard.

"Your majesty" Reynard started. "The new guard duty schedule is ready. All we need is your approval".

"Okay" James started. "Let's take a look at it".

Constable Reynard had replaced Constable Miles a year ago when Miles retired. Reynard was a Warlock who was 33-years old, and had short, black hair. Reynard was hired due to his extensive law enforcement experience.

"Looks good" James smiled, looking at the guard duty schedule. "Implement it immediately".

"Yes, your majesty" Reynard acknowledged as he and James left the dining room together.

As James and Reynard left the dining room, Reynard looked over at Adair and smiled. Adair returned the smile. Soon, it was just Adair and Vivian in the room.

"So?" Vivian started with a smile. "When are you and Reynard going to go out on a date?"

"My Queen?" Adair blushed.

"You like him. He likes you. A date would seem like the next step" Vivian smiled.

"Oh, I don't know" Adair said, still blushing.

"Your single, and he's single. You two should get to know each other" Vivian suggested.

"Well, I have to admit ... I find him attractive" Adair smiled.

"I knew it!" Vivian grinned. "If he asks you out, take advantage of it".

"I do have my duties, and they do keep me busy" Adair said.

"Well, I am the Queen" Vivian started with a smile. "I do have some pull around here. If you and Reynard need some time off, just let me know".

"I'll consider it ... should he ask me out" Adair smiled.

**Lunch**

It was now time for lunch at Enchancia Castle. As James, Vivian, Jason, and Tara were eating lunch in the royal dining room, Adair was in her office having a sandwich. She looked up to see Reynard standing in the doorway.

"If this is a bad time, I can come back later" Reynard smiled.

"Please, come in" Adair invited. "Have a seat".

Reynard sat down.

"What may I do for you, Constable Reynard?" Adair asked.

"Well ... I ..." Reynard started. "The truth is, and I realize that may be forward, but ... are you free for dinner at some point?"

"Where is this leading?" Adair asked in a playful tone.

"Well ... the truth is ... I'd like to get to know you better" Reynard smiled nervously. "I find you attractive".

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Adair smiled.

"Well, I guess I'm busted" Reynard smiled back.

"Let me see what I can do" Adair said. "I'll let you know later today?"

"Thank you" Reynard smiled as he got up. He then left Adair's office and started walking down the hall. "Whoo-Hoo!" Reynard exclaimed in happiness.

Adair heard Reynard, and smiled.

**The next night**

Queen Vivian had arranged for Adair and Reynard to have the next night off. That next night, Reynard took Adair to one of the walkways on top of the castle wall.

"You may open your eyes now, Adair" Reynard smiled.

Adair opened her eyes to discover a round dinner table and two chairs. On the dinner table was a meal for two on fine plates, a bottle of wine, two wine glasses, and two lit candles.

Reynard pulled out a chair as Adair sat down. Reynard then sat down in the other chair.

"This is nice, Reynard" Adair smiled.

"Oh! I'm so happy to hear that. I wanted everything to be perfect" Reynard smiled back.

Reynard poured a glass of wine for Adair and himself, and then the two started eating, and having a pleasant conservation. Unknown to Adair and Reynard, Queen Vivian was watching from a distance. Just then, nine-year-old Tara walked up to Vivian.

"What's going on, Mom?" Tara asked.

"Adair and Reynard are having a candlelight dinner" Vivian smiled. "It's nice seeing the two of them together".

"It is" Tara smiled back.

"Let's say we leave the two of them alone for the night?" Vivian asked.

Tara nodded yes.

Vivian and Tara then walked away, happy for Adair and Reynald.

Adair and Reynald had a wonderful dinner, and got to know each other better. The dinner led to other dinners. Soon, Adair and Reynald fell in love.

**Four months later**

It was a happy day at Enchancia Castle - Reynald and Adair were getting married, and the wedding was to be held in the castle ballroom, thanks to James and Vivian.

In the castle ballroom, everybody was gathered for the wedding. In a few minutes, Adair entered the ballroom wearing a lovely white lace trimmed wedding dress. As Adair entered the ballroom, the orchestra started playing the wedding march.

Adair walked down the aisle. In front of Adair was Tara and Maria, who were serving as flower girls. Directly behind Adair was Adair's cousin, Elana, who was Adair's Maid of Honor. Following behind was Adair's bridesmaids - Vivian, Sofia, Lucinda, Kendra, Ruby, and Jade.

In a few moments, Adair arrived at the alter as Adair's father walked up behind her. Once at the alter, Adair and Reynald stood together, while the minister started the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen", the minister started, "we are gathered here today to join Reynald and Adair in holy matrimony. Who gives away this woman?"

Adair's father stepped forward. "I do".

"If there is anybody here who can show just cause why this couple should not be married, please let him or her speak now, or forever hold their peace" the minister requested.

Nobody said anything.

"Do you, Reynald Vorton, take this woman, Adair, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, until death do you part?" the minister asked Reynald.

"I do" Reynald smiled.

"Do you, Adair Starwell, take this man, Reynald, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, until death do you part?" the minister asked Adair.

"I do" Adair smiled.

"Please bring forth the rings" the minister requested.

The rings were brought up, and handed to the minister.

"Reynald" the minister started. "Please place this ring on Adair's finger, and say _Adair, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion_".

Reynald placed the ring on Adair's finger. "Adair" Reynald smiled. "I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion".

"Adair", the minister again started. "Please place this ring on Reynald's finger, and say _Reynald__, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion_".

Adair placed the ring on Reynald's finger. "Reynald" Adair smiled. "I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion".

"By the power invested in me by the Kingdom of Enchancia, I now pronounce you husband and wife" the minister smiled. "Reynald, you may kiss your bride".

Reynald and Adair embraced as everybody clapped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Vorton" the minister announced.

Everybody again clapped.

After the wedding ceremony, everybody had a good time talking to each other.

"So, how is life in Tangu?" a 31-year-old Ruby asked a 31-year-old Jade.

"I can't complain" Jade answered with a smile. "Zandar and I are happy. And how are you doing, Ruby ... or should I say, Doctor Hanshaw?".

"Everything's going fine" Ruby smiled. "My practice in Dunwitty is doing quite well. I even get called here to the castle every so often".

At that point, Vivian walked up to Ruby.

"Ruby?" Vivian started. "I'd like to schedule a medical checkup for Jason and Tara. It's getting that time of year".

"I'm free tomorrow morning, my Queen" Ruby answered. "How about 11:00 am?".

"That will do nicely" Vivian smiled.

Meanwhile, Lucinda walked up to Adair and Reynald.

"Congratulations, you two" Lucinda smiled as she and Adair hugged. "I wish both of you all the happiness in the world".

"Thank you, Queen Lucinda" Reynald smiled.

**After the honeymoon**

Two weeks had passed since Reynald and Adair's wedding, and they were now back at Enchancia Castle after their honeymoon. They were now in their new quarters in the castle - quarters designed for a married couple.

"Good morning, Adair" Reynald smiled as he woke up.

"Good morning, Reynald" Adair smiled back.

The two got out of bed, and got ready for the day.

In the royal dining room, James, Vivian, Jason, and Tara were having breakfast when Adair walked in.

"Good morning, Adair" James smiled.

"Good morning, your majesty" Adair smiled back.

"How was the honeymoon, Adair?" Vivian asked.

"It was wonderful, my Queen" Adair answered with a smile. "Reynald and I want to thank both of you once again for the wedding here at the castle, and the time off for the honeymoon".

"It was our pleasure, Adair" James smiled.

Vivian smiled thinking of Reynald and Adair as a married couple. Two people she thought a great deal of were happy. Everything was right with the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Witch Tales - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Chapter 6: Mothers**

Notes: this is a story that takes place when Lucinda is fifteen-years-old, and is set between "Flashbacks" and "The Return of Cedric".

**Sick in bed**

At Enchancia Castle, in Lucinda's bedroom, a fifteen-year-old Lucinda was in bed suffering from a cold. Lucinda's cold had taken everything out of Lucinda, and she was fast asleep. Sitting in a chair next to Lucinda's bedside was Queen Miranda. Miranda gently brushed Lucinda's hair back as Lucinda slept.

As Miranda sat next to Lucinda's bedside, Miranda heard a woman's voice behind her.

"My Queen" the woman's voice gently said.

Miranda turned to see the spirit of Lucinda's birth mother, Rowena Magwin**.**

"Don't be frightened, my Queen" Rowena started. "I'd just like to keep you company for a while".

"I'd like that" Miranda said gratefully. "And please, call me Miranda".

"Okay ... Miranda" Rowena started. "And please call me Rowena".

Miranda and Rowena smiled at each other, then looked at Lucinda sleeping.

"Look at her" Rowena smiled. "Lucinda has become such a lovely young woman".

"She has" Miranda smiled.

"Your a fine mother, Miranda" Rowena started with a smile. "I couldn't ask for a better mother for Lucinda than you".

"I could never replace you, Rowena" Miranda commented.

"You've become as much of a mother to Lucinda as I was" Rowena started. "You love her so much, and I'm very happy she has you in her life".

"Thank you, Rowena" Miranda smiled.

"Your very welcome, Miranda" Rowena smiled back.

"While your here, Rowena" Miranda started, "could I ask you some questions? There are some things I'd like to know about Lucinda so I can make her life here at the castle even better".

"Go ahead, Miranda" Rowena said.

"First of all, what are Lucinda's favorite foods?" Miranda asked.

"Of course" Rowena smiled. "At the top of the list is Chicken & Rice soup. Then there's Meatloaf, Macaroni & Cheese, and Pot Roast".

"Ah!" Miranda smiled. "Comfort food".

"Yes" Rowena smiled back. "In fact, I see Lucinda has my recipe book up here on her bookshelf - it's the one with the red cover. You'll find those recipes in there".

"Thank you, Rowena" Miranda smiled. "I'll have the staff copy those recipes so they can be on file".

"Oh, she would enjoy that, Miranda" Rowena beamed.

"Okay, that takes care of favorite foods" Miranda started with a smile. "Next, I'd like to know about Witch traditions - special training, holidays, and ... basically, everything. Lucinda's a Witch, and I want her to continue to have her traditions".

"Oh, Miranda" Rowena started with a grateful look. "I'm so touched that you want Lucinda to have her Witch traditions".

"It's part of who Lucinda is" Miranda smiled. "So, what do I need to know?".

Rowena went over to Lucinda's bookshelf.

"Let's see" Rowena started. "Everything you'll need is here, and I know Lucinda would be more than happy to let you borrow these".

Miranda got up and stood next to Rowena. The two then looked at Lucinda's bookcase.

"You'll want _The History of Witchcraft_, which goes into detail about the history of Witches and Witchcraft, although I should warn you some things done to Witches in the old days does not make for pleasant reading" Rowena said.

"For that I am truly sorry" Miranda sadly said. "I'm happy, though, that things have changed for the better".

"You'll also want _The Complete Guide to Witch Holiday Rituals_" Rowena continued. "It goes into great detail about our holidays, and the rituals that go along with them".

"I look forward to reading that" Miranda commented.

"As for special training, Lucinda is already getting that at Royal Prep" Rowena smiled. "I've got to tell you, Miranda, that I'm very impressed with Royal Prep's magical curriculum - it's right up there with Hogwarts. I'm so happy that Lucinda has access to such special training".

At that point, Lucinda started slowly turning in her bed.

"Looks like she's getting ready to wake up" Rowena smiled, looking at Lucinda. "I've better be going".

"Please stay, Rowena" Miranda invited. "She would love to see you".

"Lucinda has her new life now" Rowena started. "She's so happy, and I don't want to spoil that. Her father and I will make our presence known to her when the time is right".

"Thank you for visiting, Rowena" Miranda smiled.

"It was my pleasure, Miranda" Rowena smiled back.

Rowena then vanished.

**Lucinda wakes up**

In a few minutes, Lucinda slowly woke up.

"Hello?" Lucinda called out. "Is somebody here?".

"It's me, sweetheart" Miranda smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better, Mom" Lucinda answered.

"Anything I can do for you?" Miranda asked.

"I am a bit hungry" Lucinda said.

"That's a good sign" Miranda smiled. "I'll have something brought up".

Miranda grabbed the red cookbook from Lucinda's bookshelf, then rang for a servant. In a few moments, Violet entered.

"How may I serve you, Queen Miranda?" Violet asked.

"You'll find a recipe for Chicken & Rice soup in here" Miranda whispered to Violet. "Would you have some made up, and have it brought here? I'd like to surprise Lucinda".

"Consider it done, Queen Miranda" Violet whispered back with a smile.

"Oh, by the way" Miranda whispered. "Have the staff copy down the recipe for the Chicken & Rice soup, as well as the recipes for the Macaroni & Cheese, and the Pot Roast. They are among Lucinda's favorite foods, and I'd like to have those recipes on file".

"I'll see that it's done, Queen Miranda" Violet whispered.

As Violet left the room, Miranda walked over to Lucinda's bedside.

"Some food will be brought up in a little bit" Miranda smiled at Lucinda.

"Thank you, Mom" Lucinda smiled back.

In a little while, Violet came back with the cookbook, and the soup. Miranda and Violet helped Lucinda sit up, and then Violet set up a bed tray and put the soup with a cover on it on the bed tray. As Violet left, Miranda sat down in a chair next to Lucinda's bedside.

Lucinda uncovered the soup, and had a pleasant surprise - it was her favorite, Chicken & Rice soup.

"My favorite!" Lucinda exclaimed with happiness. "How did you know?"

"Oh, a mother knows everything" Miranda smiled.

"This is delicious" Lucinda smiled. "Thank you, Mom".

"Your very welcome, sweetheart" Miranda smiled back

As Lucinda ate her soup, her and Miranda had a pleasant conversation.

**Two days later**

Lucinda had recovered from her cold, and was now up and about. As Lucinda got ready for the day, she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" Lucinda invited.

Lucinda's bedroom doors opened, and Queen Miranda walked in.

"Good morning, Mom" Lucinda smiled.

"Good morning, sweetheart" Miranda smiled back as she walked over to Lucinda's bookcase. "Thank you for letting me borrow these books. These books were very helpful in understanding Witch culture. I found them very interesting".

"Anytime, Mom" Lucinda said with a smile, pleased that Miranda had taken an interest in Lucinda's traditions.

"Are you feeling up for visitors?" Miranda asked.

"Yes" Lucinda answered. "Why?"

"You'll see" Miranda smiled as she motioned some people to come in.

In a few moments, a teenage Sofia, Amber, James, Hildegard, Cleo, Vivian, Ruby, Jade, and Adair walked into Lucinda's bedroom. Lucinda smiled as she saw the group enter.

"How are you feeling?" Sofia asked Lucinda.

"All better" Lucinda answered with a smile.

"That's good, because you had us worried" Jade said with a smile.

"We're so happy your up and about" Adair smiled.

"Did you think this would keep me down forever?" Lucinda asked with a smile.

"Now there's the Lucinda we know and love" Amber smiled back.

As everybody talked to Lucinda, Miranda quietly left the room, wanting to give everybody time to catch up with Lucinda.

As Miranda walked down an empty hallway, Rowena's spirit appeared next to Miranda.

"I see our Lucinda is back to her old self" Rowena smiled.

"It's so good to see her up and about" Miranda smiled back. "And thank you, Rowena, for being there".

"Anytime, Miranda" Rowena smiled as she disappeared.

Miranda was happy that Lucinda was back to normal. It was going to be a fine day.

**Author's notes**

Hogwarts is from "Harry Potter".

SailorWednesdayMercury, in her story "A Birthday Surprise For Lucinda", describes how Lucinda's favorite food is Chicken & Rice soup. I decided to keep that idea going in my story as well.

_The Complete Guide to Witch Holiday Rituals _and _The History of Witchcraft _are fictitious book titles I came up with for use in this story (although, such information is available on the Internet).

The name of Rowena was an idea that SailorWednesdayMercury came up with to name Lucinda's birth mother, and appears in SailorWednesdayMercury's story "A Birthday Surprise For Lucinda". I thank SailorWednesdayMercury for letting me use the name of Rowena as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Witch Tales - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Chapter 7: Lucinda's Magical Tea Party**

Note: this is a story that is set shortly after Chapter 6 of "Witch Tales".

**At Royal Prep**

It was the beginning of another school day at Royal Prep. In the _Royal Hostess_ class, fifteen-year-old Lucinda, along with other teenage princesses, were looking forward to Miss Flora's arrival. It was a special class - that morning's class would be where a princess would be selected to host the next Royal Prep tea party. As the teenage princesses were talking among themselves, Miss Flora entered the classroom.

"As you know, today is the day where we select a princess to host the next Royal Prep tea party" Flora started. "Please put your name in the tea pot as it is passed around. As usual, only princesses who have not hosted a Royal Prep tea party will be allowed to submit their names, and only one entry per princess".

The tea pot was passed around the classroom, and princesses who had not hosted a Royal Prep tea party submitted their names.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for you, Lucinda" a fifteen-year-old Sofia smiled at Lucinda as Lucinda put her name in the tea pot.

Flora took the tea pot, and put it on her desk.

"Okay" Flora started, "let's give the tea pot a good proper stir". Flora then used her wand to stir the names in the tea pot. Once the names were stirred, Flora reached inside the tea pot and drew a name. Flora looked at the name, then made the announcement everybody was waiting for. "The princess who will host the next Royal Prep tea party is ... Princess Lucinda".

The class clapped in approval.

"Congratulations, Lucinda" Flora smiled. "The next Royal Prep tea party will be held at your castle on Saturday. You may have any kind of tea party you like. This is your chance to show us who you are. Express yourself, and have fun".

"Thank you, Miss Flora" Lucinda smiled.

**Going home for the day**

It was now afternoon, and school was over with for the day. In a flying carriage, Lucinda, Sofia, a sixteen-year-old Amber, and a sixteen-year-old James were heading home to Enchancia Castle.

"Congratulations, Lucinda" James smiled. "I hear your hosting the next Royal Prep tea party".

"Yes, congratulations" Amber smiled. "Any ideas on a theme?"

"I've been thinking about that, and I thought a magical theme" Lucinda answered.

"That sounds fun" Sofia answered.

"Do you need any help, Lucinda?" Amber asked. "Of course, just some behinds the scenes help. This is your party. I made the mistake of interfering with Sofia's tea party a few years ago, and I promised myself I wouldn't go that route again".

"Thank you, Amber" Lucinda smiled. "I could use some help ... from you Amber, as well as from you Sofia, and you James".

"I'd be honored" Sofia smiled.

"Sounds fun" James smiled.

"We'll make it fun - I promise" Amber smiled.

**Planning for the tea party**

The next afternoon, planning for Lucinda's tea party began. In the royal dining room of Enchancia Castle, Lucinda, Sofia, Amber, and James sat down to discuss the upcoming tea party.

"As I mentioned yesterday, I'm planning on having a magical theme for my tea party" Lucinda started. "I'd like to have the tea party itself in the castle ballroom, with a magical atmosphere that will amaze the senses".

"Sounds interesting" Sofia said. "What exactly do you have in mind?".

"I'd like to keep that a secret for now" Lucinda answered. "I want everybody to be pleasantly surprised when the time comes".

"... Mysterious" Amber observed. "I like it!".

"What I really need help with is ... the fancier things" Lucinda admitted. "I want everything in the way of food to be fancy enough for royalty. However, anything I might come up with food wise would be simple at best. Any ideas?".

Amber thought for a moment. "We could actually have it both ways" Amber suggested. "We could have simple cakes and cookies, but dressed up with fancy frosting and icing".

"That's a wonderful idea, Amber" Sofia smiled.

"We could also have cupcakes" James added.

"And, we could also have sandwiches, as well as scones" Amber added.

"I have an idea for cookies" Sofia started. "They, too, could have a magical theme - star shaped cookies, half moon shaped cookies, and even cookies shaped like wands".

"Brilliant!" James exclaimed with a smile.

"Thank you for these wonderful ideas" Lucinda smiled. "Your ideas sound perfect".

Sofia, Amber, and James smiled seeing Lucinda pleased.

**The magical tea party**

It was now early Saturday afternoon at Enchancia Castle, and the guests had just arrived for Lucinda's tea party.

"Princess Lucinda would like you to meet her in the royal ballroom" Sofia directed.

Sofia took the guests up to the ballroom, and led them through the doors. Upon entering the royal ballroom, everybody looked up at the ceiling ... which had been enchanted. The ceiling of the ballroom now looked like the sky outside. Everybody stood there totally amazed.

Lucinda stepped forward, wearing a gown version of her witch outfit. "Welcome to my tea party" Lucinda smiled. "Please, sit down".

Everybody sat down at a long dining table. Those attending Lucinda's tea party included Sofia, Amber, James, Queen Miranda, Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, Miss Merryweather, a teenage Hildegard, a teenage Cleo, a teenage Vivian, a teenage Bridget, and a young teenage Jun. There were also four of Lucinda's friends from Dunwitty - a teenage Ruby, a teenage Jade, a teenage Adair Starwell, and a nine-year-old Cayley Vanoor.

Lucinda brought out her wand, and pointed it at the long dining table. "Epulae Exsto Statim" Lucinda said. Suddenly, a variety of tea pots and food appeared on the table. Again, everybody was amazed.

On the long dining table, there were a variety of teas available, including camomile, Earl Grey, English Breakfast, fruit, herbal, and peppermint. There were also a variety of sandwiches available, along with simple cakes dressed up with fancy frostings, as well as cupcakes, cookies, scones, and a variety of jams.

Lucinda again pointed her wand at the dining table. "Vas Atque Patella Exsto" Lucinda said. A plain white tea cup, a plain white saucer, a plain white plate, and assorted silverware appeared in front of each person attending the tea party.

"You will notice that each tea cup, saucer, and plate is white" Lucinda started. "They are enchanted. All you have to do is to touch the tea cup, saucer, and plate, think about what kind of pattern you would like them to have, and they will immediately have that pattern".

As each guest touched their tea cup, saucer, and plate, each turned into a pattern of the guest's choosing. Some turned into beautiful rose patterns. Some others turned into solid pastel colors with gold trim. Still others turned into floral patterns. Everybody was very impressed with the transformation.

"Let the tea party begin" Lucinda smiled. "Help yourselves ... and enjoy".

All the guests started to help themselves to the tea and food on the table, and a good time was had by all.

"These cookies are outstanding" Cleo remarked. "Especially the wand shaped ones".

"This is an impressive selection" Hildegard commented. "Very well done, Lucinda".

"This tea party is absolutely amazing, Lucinda" Queen Miranda smiled. "The selection of teas and food is excellent, and the magical aspect of your tea party is outstanding".

"Indeed" Miss Flora started. "This is one of the most inventive tea parties we've ever attended. You've done an excellent job, Lucinda".

Lucinda smiled with pride.

As the tea party continued, everybody enjoyed the teas and food, and had a wonderful time talking to each other. As the tea drinking, and eating, were winding down, Lucinda stood up.

"I have another surprise for everybody" Lucinda smiled. "Please follow me outside".

Everybody got up and followed Lucinda outside. Soon, everybody reached the back of the castle where a number of booths were set up.

"Out here, you'll find a number of carnival games" Lucinda started. "Please enjoy yourselves, my friends".

"Wow!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Carnival games!" Jade exclaimed.

Amber put her arm around nine-year-old Cayley. "I see there's a face painting booth, Cayley" Amber observed. "Want to check it out?".

"I'd like that, Amber" Cayley smiled.

James and Vivian were at a game booth where you threw a dart at a balloon to win a prize. James carefully three a dart at a balloon marked 100 points, and successfully popped it.

"Nice shooting, Prince James" the man running the booth smiled. "What prize would you like?".

"The large stuffed bear, please" James answered.

The man brought out the large stuffed bear, and handed it to James. James then handed the bear to Vivian.

"There you go, Vivian" James smiled.

"Thank you, James" Vivian smiled back.

Hildegard and Cleo were walking around when Cleo spotted a booth of interest.

"Look, Hildi" Cleo smiled. "A fortune telling booth. Want to check it out?"

"That sounds fun" Hildegard smiled.

Hildegard and Cleo approached the booth, and were greeted by none other than ... Madam Ubetcha.

"Come in ladies" Madam Ubetcha invited. "Let me read your fortune".

At a game booth, Bridget and Jun were having fun playing a ring toss game. Jun threw a ring, and hit a peg marked 75 points.

"Nice shot, Jun" Bridget smiled.

Jun smiled back at Bridget.

At another game booth, Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, Miss Merryweather, and Adair were playing a game where you shot a pellet gun to hit a target. The four were having fun playing the game while happily talking to each other.

Lucinda, Sofia, and Miranda were watching everybody having fun.

"This is an excellent party!" Sofia smiled at Lucinda.

"Look at how happy your friends are" Miranda smiled at Lucinda. "You've done a wonderful job, Lucinda".

Lucinda smiled with happiness at Miranda and Sofia.

**The tea party comes to a close**

As the afternoon continued, Lucinda's tea party started winding down. At that point, Miss Flora addressed the guests.

"This has been one of the best tea parties in Royal Prep history" Miss Flora smiled. "Lets have a round of applause for our hostess - Princess Lucinda".

Everybody clapped as Lucinda stepped forward.

"Thank you all" Lucinda smiled. "There are three people I would like to thank for providing ideas that helped make this tea party a success - my sisters Amber and Sofia, and my brother James".

Everybody again clapped.

As everybody departed, Lucinda had one last surprise - a small box for each guest which contained the tea cup, saucer, and plate the guest had used. The tea cup, saucer, and plate, which were still enchanted, would serve as a memento of a fun day.

Lucinda's tea party would go down in Royal Prep history as one of the best tea parties ever.

**Author's notes**

Adair appears in chapters 4 and 6 of "Tales from the Castle", as well as in chapters 2, 3, 5, and 6 of "Witch Tales".

Bridget appears in chapters 5 and 6 of "Tales from the Castle".

Cayley appears in "A Day in Dunwitty", "Through a Mother's Eyes", "A Scarlet Evening", "New Beginnings", and chapters 1-3 of "Witch Tales".

The enchanted ceiling that Lucinda used in the Enchancia Castle ballroom was inspired by the ceiling of the Hogwarts dining hall seen in "Harry Potter".


	8. Chapter 8

Witch Tales - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Chapter 8: It Was Five Years Ago**

Notes: this is a story that is set when Lucinda is nineteen-years-old, and starts the summer after "Helping The Doctor". I want to thank jakevoronkov1 for not only for giving me permission to use the Scarlet Warrior character, but also for providing a useful idea that went into this story.

**At Enchancia Castle**

In Lucinda's bedroom in Enchancia Castle, nineteen-year-old Lucinda got up for the day, and got dressed. However, it wasn't an ordinary day. It was the anniversary of her birth parents death - the fifth anniversary to be precise. It was five years ago that a mysterious illness swept across Enchancia, killing a number of people – including Lucinda's birth parents.

Lucinda looked at the wall of her bedroom which contained a large portrait of everybody Lucinda loved. The portrait included Lucinda's birth parents.

"Oh! Mom, Dad" Lucinda said out loud. "If only I could have said goodbye to you. I was asleep when the two of you passed".

Suddenly, Lucinda's amulet started to glow brightly. Before Lucinda knew it, she had disappeared from her bedroom, and reappeared ... in her birth parents bedroom in their home in Dunwitty. Lucinda's amulet then put into her mind why she was there - she had traveled back in time to be given a chance to say goodbye.

**Five years earlier**

Lucinda stood in her birth parents bedroom. Suddenly, a weak female voice spoke.

"Who's there?" the weak female voice asked.

Lucinda turned around and discovered that the voice had come from her birth mother.

"Mom" Lucinda gently said as she walked over to the bed, "please don't be afraid. I mean you no harm".

"Well, look at you" Lucinda's birth mother smiled. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman".

Lucinda's birth father, who was also laying in the bed, opened his eyes. "Lucinda?" her birth father asked. "Your all grown up. But how is this possible?"

"Mom, Dad" Lucinda started, "I know this is going to be a lot to take in, but I'm from the future".

"You look beautiful, sweetheart" Lucinda's birth mother smiled. "How old are you now?"

"Nineteen" Lucinda answered.

"Then, you know we're dying, don't you?" Lucinda's birth father asked.

"Yes" Lucinda sadly answered.

"We don't want to leave, but this illness is too strong" Lucinda birth mother commented. "Your father and I are so worried about what will become of you".

"I'm going to be alright" Lucinda reassured her birth mother. "I was adopted ... by King Roland and Queen Miranda".

"Well, can you imagine that?" Lucinda's birth father said in a weak voice. "Our little girl is royalty".

"Yes, Dad" Lucinda smiled as she held her birth father's hand. "Your little girl is now Lucinda Chloe Magwin Milledtion, a princess of Enchancia ... and one of the two royal sorceresses, along with Sofia".

"Royal sorceress?" Lucinda birth mother asked. "How is this possible?"

"When I became a part of the royal family, King Roland gave to me as a gift the Amulet of Tlara, an amulet as powerful as Sofia's Amulet of Avalor" Lucinda answered. "Cedric tried to take my amulet so he could attempt to take over the kingdom. He was caught in the act, and was dismissed from his position as royal sorcerer. King Roland replaced him with Sofia and I".

"I always knew Cedric would get caught up with sooner or later" Lucinda's birth father commented. Lucinda's birth father then got very tired. "I'm so tired, Lucinda" he said.

"Go to sleep" Lucinda smiled as she kissed her birth father's forehead.

"Lucinda" her birth father started, "I'm so proud of you. I see now that you'll be okay. I can go now ... and not worry what will become of you. Goodbye, my precious one". With that, he closed his eyes, and soon gently passed away.

"Goodbye, Dad" Lucinda said half smiling, and half crying.

"I'm afraid I'm going soon" Lucinda's birth mother observed.

"Just rest, Mom" Lucinda said.

"It's alright, Lucinda" her birth mother said. "I can go now, and know you'll be well looked after".

"Go to sleep, now" Lucinda smiled as she kissed her birth mother's forehead.

Lucinda's birth mother then closed her eyes, and gently passed away.

"Goodbye, Mom" Lucinda said half smiling, and half crying.

"It's alright, Lucinda" a man's voice came from behind her.

Lucinda turned around to see a face from her childhood.

"Andrew" Lucinda smiled. "Your here to take my parents, aren't you?"

"Yes" Andrew started as a glow surrounded him. "I'm honored to have been chosen to be the angel to guide your parents home. Your parents are fine people. And you gave them peace during their final moments". Andrew then pointed up toward Heaven, and smiled. "You know, Lucinda ... he's still very proud of you".

Lucinda smiled. Then, the spirits of Lucinda's birth parents left their bodies, and walked over to Andrew. The three smiled at Lucinda, then walked toward the wall ... and disappeared.

**A sad discovery**

After her birth parents and Andrew had left, Lucinda sat down in a chair. She knew what was coming next – her fourteen-year-old self would soon discover that her parents had died. Her fourteen-year-old self had been sleeping in her bedroom, exhausted from taking care of her ill parents.

Nineteen-year-old Lucinda waited. After a while, the door to the bedroom opened. At the same moment, nineteen-year-old Lucinda's amulet started glowing, making her invisible to the fourteen-year-old Lucinda and anybody else who might come by.

"Mom? Dad?" the fourteen-year-old Lucinda asked. "I fell asleep. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can get you?".

There was no answer from the bed. Fourteen-year-old Lucinda slowly walked over to the bed where her parents were laying. After checking her parents, fourteen-year-old Lucinda realized that her parents were dead, and started sobbing.

"_Oh, sweetheart"_ nineteen-year-old Lucinda sadly thought. _"This is the saddest day of our lives"._

Fourteen-year-old Lucinda then got a white sheet, and covered her parents bodies with it. The fourteen-year-old Lucinda then slowly walked out to the front porch, sat down on a bench, and stared into space.

"Lucinda?" a woman's voice asked the fourteen-year-old. "Are you alright?".

Fourteen-year-old Lucinda looked up to see Mrs. Hanshaw. Tears started flowing down fourteen-year-old Lucinda's cheeks. "My parents ... are dead" the fourteen-year-old sobbed.

Mrs. Hanshaw raced up to Lucinda, and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Lucinda". Lucinda then cried as she had never cried before. After a while, Lucinda had cried herself out.

"Wait here" Mrs. Hanshaw said to Lucinda. Mrs. Hanshaw then went into the house, and confirmed that Lucinda's parents were dead. Mrs. Hanshaw then went to Lucinda's room, and packed up some of Lucinda's clothes, before returning to the front porch.

"Come with me, sweetheart" Mrs. Hanshaw gently said to Lucinda. "You'll stay with Ruby and I until this is straightened out". Mrs. Hanshaw then walked Lucinda down the street.

Nineteen-year-old Lucinda stood watching the scene.

"_You've always been a kind woman"_ nineteen-year-old Lucinda thought about Mrs. Hanshaw. _"I don't know what I would have done without you during those first two days without my parents"._

Mrs. Hanshaw and fourteen-year-old Lucinda arrived at Mrs. Hanshaw's house, and went inside.

"Please sit on the couch, Lucinda" Mrs. Hanshaw gently said. "I'll be back in a few minutes".

Mrs. Hanshaw then went upstairs, and noticed that Ruby was in her bedroom. Mrs. Hanshaw then knocked on Ruby's door.

"Come in" a fourteen-year-old Ruby invited. Ruby could immediately tell that something was wrong. "What's going on, Mom?".

"I'm afraid I have some bad news" Mrs. Hanshaw started. "Lucinda's parents are dead from the illness that's going around".

"Oh, no!" Ruby gasped.

"Lucinda will be staying with us for a while" Mrs. Hanshaw reported.

**Late that afternoon at Enchancia Castle**

Constable Miles had just received the latest report of deaths from the mysterious illness sweeping across Enchancia. As he read the report, he saw the notice that fourteen-year-old Lucinda's parents had died, and that Lucinda was now alone in the world. Miles then took the report and found Baileywick.

"Mr. Baileywick" Miles started. "I have the latest report of deaths from the illness that is sweeping across Enchancia. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Miss Lucinda's parents died today from the illness, and she has no other family. Mrs. Hanshaw has taken her in for the time being".

"I'll let King Roland know immediately" Baileywick acknowledged. "Miss Lucinda has been a good friend to Princess Sofia and the royal family".

Baileywick soon found King Roland and Queen Miranda talking in Roland's study.

"Yes, Baileywick?" Roland asked.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news" Baileywick started. "Miss Lucinda's parents died today of the illness that's sweeping across Enchancia".

"Oh dear God, no!" Miranda exclaimed. "What's going to happen to her?"

"That's unclear right now, Queen Miranda" Baileywick answered. "She has no surviving relatives. Mrs. Hanshaw has taken her in for the time being until the situation is resolved."

"Thank you, Baileywick" Roland sadly said.

Baileywick then left Roland's study as Roland and Miranda talked.

"Lucinda is alone now" Roland sadly commented. "She's been a good friend to Sofia and to our family. I can't see her languishing in some orphanage. I really think we ...".

"... should adopt her" Miranda finished his sentence. "I couldn't agree with you more, Rollie".

"Then I'll make the arrangements" Roland said. "Sofia will need to be told about Lucinda as soon as possible. Lucinda is one of Sofia's closest friends".

"I'll take care of it, Rollie" Miranda gently said.

**Breaking the news**

Miranda soon found herself at the door of Sofia's bedroom. She then knocked on the door.

"Come in" a fourteen-year-old Sofia invited.

Miranda walked into Sofia's bedroom. Sofia could tell that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Sofia asked, concerned.

"Sit down, Sofia" Miranda gently said. Her and Sofia then sat down on Sofia's bed. "I have some very sad news for you ... Lucinda's parents have died from the illness".

"Oh, no!" Sofia cried. "What about Lucinda?".

"She's alive, and staying with Mrs. Hanshaw for the time being until things get resolved" Miranda answered. "She has no surviving relatives".

"What's going to become of her, Mom?" Sofia asked, worried.

"Your father and I are going to adopt Lucinda" Miranda responded. "To that end, I was thinking you could help us prepare for Lucinda's arrival".

"Anything, Mom" Sofia offered.

"Lucinda will need a bedroom here in the castle" Miranda started. "I was wondering if you would take care of seeing that the room is tailored to her needs. Afterall, your very close friends with Lucinda, and you know what she would like".

"I'll be more than happy to, Mom" Sofia said.

**Preparing for Lucinda's arrival**

Sofia walked into the empty royal bedroom that would become Lucinda's bedroom. As Sofia looked around, she heard a knock at the open door. Standing there was a fifteen-year-old James, and a fifteen-year-old Amber.

"Sofia" Amber said with tears in her eyes, "James and I just found out about Lucinda's parents. We're so very sorry".

"We also know that Lucinda will become part of our family, and that your helping to get her bedroom here ready" James added. "Amber and I would like to give you any help you need".

"That would be appreciated" Sofia smiled. "Thank you".

As Sofia, Amber, and James stood in the room planning out how the room should be outfitted, nineteen-year-old Lucinda, still invisible, watched the scene unfold.

"_I love you three"_ nineteen-year-old Lucinda thought to herself with a smile. _"Your the best sisters and brother I could ever ask for"._

Nineteen-year-old Lucinda's amulet then glowed. In a few moments, Lucinda, still invisible, found herself transported two days later to the front of Mrs. Hanshaw's house.

**Two days later**

Roland and Miranda arrived by royal carriage in front of Mrs. Hanshaw's house in Dunwitty. The two then climbed off of the carriage, and walked up to the front door, where Mrs. Hanshaw greeted them.

"How is Lucinda holding up, Helen?" Miranda asked Mrs. Hanshaw.

"She's sadder than I've ever seen anybody in my life" Helen answered. "Her whole world is gone".

At that point, a fourteen-year-old Lucinda slowly appeared behind Helen.

"Hello, Lucinda" Roland said. He could see the pain in Lucinda's eyes, and he walked over and gave her a gentle hug, trying his best to comfort her during this difficult time.

"Do you have your items packed, Lucinda?" Helen asked.

"Yes, ma'am" Lucinda replied.

Roland motioned to the coachman. "Please put Lucinda's suitcases on the carriage".

"Yes, your Highness" the coachman answered.

"It was nice having you here, Lucinda" Helen remarked while giving Lucinda a hug. "Is that everything?"

"Just one last thing, ma'am" Lucinda replied as she walked over to her broom which was sitting on the front porch. Lucinda then outstretched her arm and commanded "UP!" to the broom. The broom immediately flew into Lucinda's hand. Watching this, Roland thought of Sofia and how Sofia was now majoring in sorcery at Royal Prep. Roland had seen Sofia do the same thing with her broom back at the castle.

"Ready?" Roland asked Lucinda.

"Yes, sir" Lucinda answered.

Roland, Miranda, and Lucinda climbed into the royal carriage as Helen, Ruby and a fourteen-year-old Jade looked on from the front porch. In the carriage, Lucinda sat next to Miranda as Miranda put her arm around Lucinda. Lucinda then leaned against Miranda a little bit. Miranda then gave Lucinda a tender kiss on the forehead. "Let's go home, sweetheart" Miranda said to Lucinda in a comforting way.

Nineteen-year-old Lucinda smiled at the touching scene. Suddenly, her amulet started glowing, and she was transported to Enchancia Castle a few hours later. She was now in fourteen-year-old Lucinda's bedroom in Enchancia Castle.

Fourteen-year-old Lucinda sat down on the bed in her new bedroom. Then, she heard a knock at the door.

"Lucinda?" King Roland asked. "May I come in?"

"Yes, please" fourteen-year-old Lucinda invited.

Roland sat down on the bed next to Lucinda. "I want to give you something, Lucinda. I was looking through the royal jewel room, and I came across this" as he handed Lucinda a large, dark blue jewel box.

Lucinda opened the box to find an amulet that was almost like Sofia's. The only difference was that this amulet had a dark blue gem stone, where Sofia's had a lighter blue gem stone.

"I ... can't accept this" Lucinda said, being taken off guard. "It's ... too expensive".

"Consider it a welcome to the family gift. I thought you deserved something special" Roland said as he put the amulet around Lucinda's neck. "We thought this had disappeared ages ago, but a few years ago it suddenly showed up. According to legend, it was made at the same time as Sofia's amulet, by the same person. It could well have the same abilities as Sofia's amulet ..."

Lucinda froze for a split second. Sofia had confided to Lucinda a year earlier about what Sofia's amulet could do. But Lucinda thought it was a secret only known to the two of them. "Does King Roland know what Sofia's amulet can actually do?" Lucinda wondered.

Roland gently put his hand on Lucinda's hand. "It's okay" Roland said. "I know what Sofia's amulet can do. She confided in me about it a few months ago."

"And you didn't think she was ... crazy?" Lucinda carefully asked.

"Not at all, Lucinda" Roland gently replied. "I had heard legends about Sofia's amulet, and I was happy to find out that the legends were actually true. It would explain why my mother, when she wore it, felt so at peace. The ability to talk to animals, the ability to summon another Princess when help is needed. It's nice to know that Sofia is protected like that. And I hope your amulet gives you the same gifts, Lucinda".

"Thank you" Lucinda said as she hugged Roland.

As nineteen-year-old Lucinda watched the touching moment between her younger self and King Roland, nineteen-year-old Lucinda's amulet again started glowing. In a few moments, nineteen-year-old Lucinda found herself in the Scarlet Warrior's castle in Cinnibar a few hours later.

Scarlet was in her study with her little sister Ariana, when Colette, the castle stewart, walked into the room.

"Your majesties" Colette started. "I have received news from Enchancia Castle. King Roland and Queen Miranda have adopted Lucinda Magwin".

"Are you sure, Colette?" Ariana asked.

"Yes. And King Roland has given Lucinda the Amulet of Tlara" Colette reported.

Scarlet and Ariana smiled at each other. "I knew they would find it eventually" Scarlet observed.

"The Book of Secrets never lies" Ariana said with a smirk.

As nineteen-year-old Lucinda observed the scene, her amulet started glowing once again, and she was soon transported back to the present.

**Back home**

Nineteen-year-old Lucinda found herself back in her bedroom in Enchancia Castle.

"Lucinda?" a woman's voice asked. "Where did you go?".

Lucinda turned around to see Queen Miranda standing there.

"My amulet took me back in time ... to five years ago" Lucinda answered.

"To the day your parents died?" Miranda gently asked.

"Yes" Lucinda answered. "Thanks to my amulet, I was able to see them off".

Miranda walked over, and hugged Lucinda.

"I'll be okay, Mom" Lucinda reassured Miranda.

Miranda then motioned some servants to come into Lucinda's bedroom. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of having some items brought up. I thought because this is the anniversary of your parents death, you might want to perform a special ceremony to celebrate them".

"Thank you, Mom" Lucinda said with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"One request, Lucinda" Miranda started. "May I join you?"

"I would be honored" Lucinda smiled.

Lucinda then put a cloth over a table that had been brought into the room, then lit a candle and placed it on the table. Some food and drink had been brought in, and was placed on the table. Lucinda and Miranda then sat down.

"Oh my mother and father, I, Lucinda, am the blood child of your lives" Lucinda started. "You continue to live, through me, as I live through you. I invite you to come now and join us in this celebration. These foods have been brought for your nourishment and healing".

Lucinda stopped for a moment, then continued. "Please come and enjoy these gifts, which we offer in love and respect. Let them heal any wounds you have carried from this life. May you never hunger. May you never thirst. May all your needs be fulfilled by this food. May you be satisfied with what you receive here".

Suddenly, in two empty chairs that were also at the table, the spirits of Lucinda's birth parents appeared. Miranda smiled when she saw the spirit of Lucinda's birth mother.

"Rowena" Miranda greeted the spirit of Lucinda's birth mother. "It's nice to see you again".

"It's nice to see you again as well, Miranda" Rowena smiled back.

"Wait? The two of you know each other?" Lucinda asked.

"Oh, yes" Miranda smiled. "When you were fifteen, and you were sick with that cold, your mother came and the two of us kept watch over you".

"So, that's how you knew what my favorite foods are" Lucinda observed, looking at Miranda.

"I thought since your mother was here, I'd ask her what you liked to eat" Miranda smiled. "I wanted to make your life here at the castle even better".

Lucinda smiled in gratitude at the gesture.

"Well, look at you" the spirit of Lucinda's birth father said to Lucinda. "You've grown up to be a fine young woman. Your mother and I are very proud of who you've become".

"Mom, Dad – it's good to see the two of you again" Lucinda smiled. Lucinda then turned to Miranda. "You've already met my mother. I'd like to introduce you to my father, Godric".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Queen Miranda" Godric smiled.

"The pleasure is mine, Godric" Miranda smiled. "And please, just call me Miranda".

"As you wish ... Miranda" Godric smiled.

"Well, this food looks delicious" Rowena cheerfully said. "Let's say we enjoy a fine meal, and have a pleasant conversation".

With that, Godric and Rowena took on physical form.

"How is this possible?" Lucinda asked.

"For brief periods, your mother and I can take on physical form" Godric answered.

Lucinda, Miranda, Godric, and Rowena enjoyed eating the food that had been brought up, and had a pleasant time talking to each other. Soon, however, it was time for Godric and Rowena to leave.

Lucinda, Godric, and Rowena hugged each other. Then, Godric and Rowena returned to spirit form.

"Until we meet again, our precious Lucinda" Godric smiled.

"Until we meet again" Lucinda smiled at Godric and Rowena.

"Miranda" Godric started, "Rowena and I are very grateful that you, your husband, and your children have given Lucinda a fine home, and love. We are forever in your debt".

With that, Godric and Rowena disappeared.

"That was nice" Lucinda smiled.

"Yes, it was" Miranda smiled back.

It had been a magical morning which would be treasured always.

**Author's notes**

Andrew the angel is from "Touched By An Angel" (Lucinda met Andrew once before – in my story "An Act Of Kindness").

For more information about the large portrait in Lucinda's bedroom in Enchancia Castle, see Chapter 2 of my story "Sisters".

For when Lucinda first became a member of the royal family, see Chapter 1 of my story "The Newest Princess".

For when Lucinda was fifteen, and was sick with a cold, see Chapter 6 of "Witch Tales".

In regard to Godric and Rowena, these are names that SailorWednesdayMercury came up with as the first names for Lucinda's birth parents for use in her story "A Birthday Surprise For Lucinda". I am using the same first names for Lucinda's birth parents in my stories with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

The Book of Secrets is an earlier version of the Book of Secrets seen in "Ghost Whisperer".

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) and Ariana are characters created by jakevoronkov1, and are used here with permission from jakevoronkov1. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and jakevoronkov1 created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta". For Lucinda's introduction to the Scarlet Warrior, see Chapter 1 of my story "Sisters".


	9. Chapter 9

Witch Tales - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Chapter 9: Two-Sentence Stories, Lucinda-Style**

Notes: AkimiB recently wrote a "Sofia the First" fanfic entitled "Two-Sentence Stories: A Collection". In that fanfic, AkimiB invited other writers to come up with their own two-sentence stories, and I decided to take up the challenge. Some of the two-sentence stories below are tongue in cheek, while others are serious. Some are also based on ideas I have for future stories. I hope you enjoy reading them.

**Lucinda as a child**

1. Lucinda was in her house in Dunwitty when Sofia walked in, saw Lucinda stirring something in a small cauldron, and asked "what kind of potion are you working on, Lucinda?". "It's not a potion" Lucinda answered, "just some macaroni and cheese - want some?".

2. Lucinda was attending school in Dunwitty when recess came, the kids went out to play, and kick ball was being played when the ball got kicked onto the school roof and stayed there. Lucinda raised her wand, brought down the ball, and the kids cheered while saying "thank you, Lucinda!" with glee.

3. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, and Lucinda, Sofia, Ruby, and Jade were having a tea party near the river. Lucinda was wearing a simple dress instead of her witch outfit, enjoying the tea with her friends, and thinking "it's nice to be just a kid - not Lucinda the witch, but just Lucinda".

4. A year after "The Amulet and the Anthem", Lucinda was waiting with her friends Sofia, Ruby, and Jade to find out who would sing at that year's Harvest Festival when Lutiano announced Lucinda's name. "Congratulations, Lucinda!" Sofia, Ruby, and Jade exclaimed with glee, each having experienced the honor that Lucinda was about to experience.

**Lucinda as a teenager**

5. "I remember when Hugo tried out for the Royal Prep Quidditch Team" Lucinda recalled. "I never saw a broom disintegrate like that before".

6. "Oh, Hugo!" Lucinda mocked, "I've been called far worse things, and in fact, I've been called things that would make patrons of a back alley tavern blush. So, you'll forgive me if I don't get upset at just being called a filthy witch".

7. As Mrs. Hanshaw secretly watched from the bushes one December night, she saw a sixteen-year-old Sofia and a sixteen-year-old Lucinda deliver some Wassailia gifts to the front porch of a needy family. As the two teenagers knocked on the door, then quickly disappeared using their wands before those inside could answer the door, Mrs. Hanshaw smiled at Sofia and Lucinda's generosity.

8. Lucinda was nineteen, and her amulet had summoned her to the early 21st Century to help a woman fight off a powerful evil spirit. "Hello" Lucinda smiled, "I'm Princess Lucinda of Enchancia, one of your ancestors ... and it's a pleasure to meet you, Melinda Gordon".

**Lucinda as an adult**

9. "Mom" Kendra said to Lucinda, "the spirits of your birth parents were just here to introduce themselves to me, and they told me to tell you they would be back tonight". Lucinda smiled, knowing that even now the spirits of her birth parents were still keeping an eye on things.

10. "Your amulet, Kendra, will summon a princess from time to time when you need help" Lucinda smiled. "One time, my amulet summoned Princess Merida, and another time it summoned Princess Drusilla from Paradise Island".

11. "There are times, Kendra" Lucinda started with a smile, "that established magical rules work, and work well. There are, however, a few times where you'll have to fall back on ... plain dumb luck".

12. As the blue police box materialized in the throne room of Ladarvia Castle, Lucinda smiled when a man stepped out as Marrick and Kendra watched. "Marrick, Kendra" Lucinda smiled, "this is my good friend, The Doctor".

**Author's notes**

In regard to #5, yes, Royal Prep has it's own Quidditch Team (see the last part of my story "First Day")(Quidditch is from "Harry Potter").

In regard to #7, this is an idea that I would eventually like to turn into a complete Wassailia story.

In regard to #8, this is an idea that I would eventually like to turn into a "Sofia the First"/"Ghost Whisperer" crossover story with Lucinda and Melinda (I'm thinking of having the spirit of the wide-brimmed man return for another go at Melinda)(Melinda Gordon is from "Ghost Whisperer").

In regard to #9, this was inspired by Chapter 8 of my story "Witch Tales". Also, in regard to #9 (and #10 and #11 and #12), Kendra is Lucinda's adopted daughter, and, like Lucinda, Kendra is a witch (see Chapters 4 and 5 of my story "Witch Tales").

In regard to #10, I've been toying with the idea of doing a story where Lucinda's amulet summons Princess Drusilla (Princess Drusilla is from the "Wonder Woman" tv series, and is the younger sister of Wonder Woman)(meanwhile, Princess Merida, from the movie "Brave", makes appearances in my stories "Incident at Royal Prep", "A Scarlet Evening", as well as "Sofia and Lucinda the First: Twice Upon A Princess").

In regard to #12, this was inspired by some past "Sofia the First" stories I've written involving The Doctor (as a side note, The Doctor who emerges in #12 would be the Matt Smith Doctor)(The Doctor is from "Doctor Who"). Also, in regard to #12, Marrick is Lucinda's husband, and Marrick is King of Ladarvia (with Lucinda being Queen of Ladarvia, and Kendra being Marrick and Lucinda's adopted daughter who holds the title of Princess of Ladarvia)(see Chapters 4 and 5 of my story "Witch Tales").


End file.
